Perdition
by Babel et Vy
Summary: YAOI. Sasunaru. Naruto et Sasuke ne veulent pas accepter l'amour qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre... Mais le démon-renard guette, attendant un instant de faiblesse...
1. 1ère Partie

**Auteuses **: Babel (babel121yahoo.fr) et Vy )

**Titre **: Perdition.

**Base** : Naruto.

**Genre **: Angst, angst, angst... et angst... Au fait, j'vous ai dit qu'il y aurait de l'angst?

**Couple **: Le Sasunaru vaincra !!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer **: Pour notre plus grand désespoir, les bishonens de cette fic ne nous appartiennent pas… --

**Note **: cette fic contient des **SPOILERS** !!!!!! Au moins jusqu'au tome 20 !!!!!!!! ne lisez pas si vous ne voulez pas vous gâcher le plaisir du manga !!!

**PERDITION**

**1ère Partie **

Naruto venait à peine d'arriver dans la chambre que Sasuke le dévisagea méchamment.

-Eh… Naruto.

-Qu… quoi ?

-Bats-toi avec moi… maintenant !!!

-Huh ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore… Tu es toujours en convalescence…

-Ferme la et bats-toi !!! Cria Sasuke en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Son Sharigan flamboyait dans son regard d'un éclat rouge sang, reflétant son envie de combattre.

Sakura et Naruto furent surpris de cette éruption de violence soudaine.

Sasuke rebaissa la tête et reparla à voix plus modérée.

-Tu crois m'avoir aidé ? Cet abruti d'Hokage ou je sais pas qui… s'incrustant dans les affaires des autres.

-Quoi ! Cria Naruto n'aimant pas qu'on critique les personnes qu'il respectait.

Sasuke se leva lentement et se plaça face à lui en une pose de défi. Sakura commença à paniquer en les voyant ainsi.

-Sasuke-kun, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?!! Naruto, Dis lui d'arrêter !!! Je veux dire…

Les garçons ne firent pas attention à elle et continuèrent leur bataille de regards. Naruto se décida alors.

-Et ben… J'y pensais aussi… répondit-il avec un sourire confiant, ne lâchant pas le regard du brun.

Sakura tenta une nouvelle fois de les calmer.

-Hey, arrêtez tous les deux, d'accord ?

ils l'ignorèrent à nouveau, ne faisant même pas attention à sa présence.

-Suis-moi, fit Sasuke à Naruto avec un mouvement de tête.

Naruto acquiesça et ils marchèrent lentement sans dire un mot jusqu'au toit. Ici, ils se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre et se défièrent du regard. Ils prirent ensuite tous les deux une posture d'attaque.

-Naruto !!!

-Sasuke !!! Crièrent-ils ensemble.

Ils s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre. Naruto essaya de lui donner des coups de poing avec ses deux mains, mais Sasuke les bloqua et lança un coup de pied dans sa direction, que Naruto évita à l'aide de son bras. Après cet échange, chacun fit un saut en arrière.

Le blond leva ses index, les croisa puis s'écria :

-Tajyuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu !

Une centaine de clones entourèrent bientôt le garçon Uchiwa de toutes parts. Ils se mirent tous, d'un seul mouvement, à attaquer Sasuke de partout. Celui-ci se défendit férocement, éliminant tous les clones un à un. A celui qui l'attaquait par derrière, il donna un coup de pied puis frappa d'un coup de poing l'autre qui venait de face. Il se mit en équilibre sur ses mains pour pouvoir se défendre contre les deux Naruto qui venaient d'en haut. Juste à ce moment, trois clones se mirent en dessous de lui et lui donnèrent, en même temps, un coup de pied qui le fit voler dans les airs. Un autre clone apparut derrière lui, prêt à lui faire faire le chemin en sens inverse avec une vitesse quelque peu accrue à l'aide du Naruto Rendan, mais Sasuke le vit venir et le bloqua. Il fit ensuite en sorte de se retrouver au-dessus de lui, joignit ses index en laissant un petit espace, pris son souffle et pensa : « Tora-no-in !! Katon !! Goukakyu no jutsu !! »

Des immenses flammes s'échappèrent de ses lèvres et atterrirent sur les clones de l'ombre, les englobant tous dans l'immense brasier. Quelque chose d'étrange attira son attention : les flammes étaient en train de former un tourbillon en leur milieu. Les flammes se dispersaient peu à peu, emportées par le tourbillon, et Sasuke pu voir ce qu'il leur arrivait: elles étaient absorbées par une espèce de boule que les deux Naruto restant s'appliquaient à former.

-« Je ne vais pas un peu loin, là, à utiliser le Rasengan contre Sasuke ? » pensa Naruto.

Il laissa la boule d'énergie s'évaporer. Le garçon au Sharingan se laissa retomber à terre.

-RAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !! cria le blond en fonçant à toute vitesse sur le brun, qui fut surpris par cette attaque aussi … stupide.

L'Uchiwa fit un bond de côté, mais Naruto, malgré sa vitesse, tourna et continua à lui foncer dessus. Sasuke l'attrapa par le bras, essayant de le faire tomber grâce à sa vitesse, mais il exécuta mal son mouvement et s'écroula sur lui.

Il se retrouva à quatre pattes au dessus de Naruto qui était allongé sur le dos.

Son réflexe premier aurait normalement dû être de se retirer le plus rapidement possible pourtant il ne bougea pas.

Au contraire, il sentait comme une force invisible le poussant inexorablement vers le blond. Tant et si bien que leurs lèvres finirent par s'effleurer.

Naruto, totalement sous le choc, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, anxieux de connaître le prochain mouvement du brun.

Bien que son esprit lui hurlait de partir, de s'éloigner du blond immédiatement, le corps de Sasuke ne lui obéit pas et, dans un sursaut, colla sa bouche à celle de son rival.

Le baiser ne dura pas plus de 20 secondes mais se grava profondément dans leurs esprits. Ce fut la voix de Sakura venant des escaliers qui les sépara, Sasuke sautant loin hors de portée d'Uzumaki quand il l'entendit.

La jeune fille était allée chercher de l'aide quand elle les avait vus partir et avait rameuté Kakashi avec elle.

Quand ils arrivèrent en haut des marches, le sensei et son élève furent surpris de ne pas les voir se battre et au contraire, être assez calmes. Naruto s'était relevé mais était resté assis à terre au milieu du toit alors que Sasuke était debout près du bord.

Les deux garçons se fixaient des yeux, le regard du blond questionnant celui de l'Uchiwa. On pouvait lire autant de désorientation dans le regard de l'un que dans celui de l'autre.

Comme d'un commun accord, ils détournèrent les yeux l'un de l'autre en même temps et reportèrent leur attention sur les deux arrivants.

Kakashi se frotta la nuque alors que Sakura les dévisageait l'un après l'autre, incrédule.

-Mah, Sakura, il semblerait que tu te sois trompée. Ils n'ont pas faire l'air de s'entretuer…

-Mais sensei… je vous jure…

-Ne, Sakura-chan !!! La coupa Naruto. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais rentrer dans le jeu de cet abruti ?!!!! De toutes façons, si on s'était vraiment battu, je l'aurais battu à plate couture !!!! Fit-il en riant, jouant son rôle à la perfection pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien.

-Comme si j'allais perdre contre un incapable dans ton genre… Fit Sasuke à voix basse mais suffisamment fort pour que tous l'entendent.

Sur ces paroles, il descendit du toit en sautant sans que personne n'ait le temps de lui répondre.

Sakura, totalement obnubilé par le fait que Sasuke venait de partir sans lui dire au revoir, ne remarqua pas que Naruto eut l'air légèrement blessé par ce que le brun venait de dire. Il ne resta dans cet état que quelques secondes mais Kakashi le vit quand même et se demanda ce qu'il avait bien put se passer entre les deux garçons quand ils étaient seuls.

Naruto se releva et s'épousseta légèrement avant de s'adresser à eux avec un grand sourire.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser !!! Un grand bol de ramen m'attend à la maison !!!

Et il partit à son tour, passant par les toits lui aussi. Sakura se tourna vers Kakashi pour lui parler mais elle ne fit face qu'au vide, leur professeur s'était déjà évanoui dans la nature.

-Ah ces garçons… soupira-t-elle. Ils ne peuvent pas rester en place dix secondes !!! ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules avant de descendre du toit à son tour.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, Naruto resta longuement dans l'entrée sans bouger après avoir fermé sa porte. Il pensait à ce qui venait de se passer entre lui et Sasuke.

-« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?!!! Il s'est moqué de moi ?!! Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait pour se moquer de moi !!!!! Sasuke, je te hais !!!!! »

Il frappa rageusement contre le mur et resta quelques secondes ainsi, le bras tendu devant lui, avant de s'écrouler lentement à genoux en s'affaissant contre la paroi.

-« Mais pourquoi ?!! Pourquoi tout le monde aime tant se moquer de moi ?!!! Est-ce à cause du Kyuubi ? A cause de ce maudit démon enfermé en moi ? » Mais je ne suis pas le Kyuubi !!!!!! Hurla-t-il en frappant le sol. « Mais toi… Toi, tu ne sais pas qu'il est en moi… Alors pourquoi me hais-tu ? Pourquoi te moques-tu tellement de moi ? pourquoi ne me reconnais-tu pas ? Je ne te demande pas grand chose… Juste ta reconnaissance… »

Il resta ainsi à terre, sans bouger, ne pensant même pas, au contraire, faisant le vide dans sa tête, souhaitant ne pas exister.

S'il n'existait pas, il ne souffrirait pas…

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Quelqu'un arrivant à cet instant ne le remarquerait même pas tant il était silencieux, sa respiration même s'étant faite ténue.

Mais un son vint briser ce calme plat. D'abord presque inaudible, il se fit de plus en plus fort jusqu'à atteindre un niveau sonore considérable.

Naruto reconnut immédiatement la voix qui produisait ce son. Ce son qui se révéla être un rire. Un rire profond et démoniaque.

-Kyuubi… murmura le jeune homme encore prostré à terre.

**A SUIVRE…**

Sasuke : Elle a recommencé…

Babel :

Naruto : Et avec quelqu'un d'autre en plus… -.-

Vy : w

Sasuke : Vous êtes vraiment obligées de vous en prendre à nous ?

Babel : C'est pas de ma faute cette fois-ci !!! C'est Vy qui m'a proposé !!!

Vy : Bah, j'avais l'idée de faire une fic illustrée où Sasuke embrasse Naruto pendant un combat et comme Babel écrivait déjà des fics, je lui ai proposé !!!

Babel : Je pouvais décemment pas refuser une idée de fic pareille !!!

Naruto : Si si !!!

Babel : Nan nan !!!

Naruto : Si si !!!!

Vy : Nan nan !!!!

Babel : Nan nan !!!

Naruto: Si si !!!!

Sasuke : -.- On est vraiment mal barré… La nouvelle est dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle, je crains le pire pour nous…

Babel : Et encore, t'as pas tout vu, elle est encore plus sadique que moi !!!

Vy : MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!


	2. 2ème Partie

**Auteuses **: Babel (babel121yahoo.fr) et Vy )

**Titre **: Perdition.

**Base** : Naruto.

**Genre **: Et on continue dans l'angst !!!!! Nous sadiques ? Je sais pas où vous voyez ça ?

**Couple **: Le Sasunaru vaincra !!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer**: On a fouillé partout chez nous… Et on les a pas trouvés !!!!!! TTTT TTTT

**Note **: Cette fic contient des **SPOILERS** !!!!!! Au moins jusqu'au tome 20 !!!!!!!! Ne lisez pas si vous ne voulez pas vous gâcher le plaisir du manga !!!

P**ERDITION **

**2ème Partie **

La voix du démon résonnait tout autour de Naruto en un rire tonitruant lui vrillant le cerveau. Il se boucha les oreilles de ses mains en un vain espoir de faire cesser ce vacarme mais au contraire, le rire s'intensifia dès qu'il le fit et il eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser tant la douleur provoquée par ce bruit dans son esprit était grande.

Toujours à genoux par terre, il se tenait la tête de ses deux mains et la secouait comme pour en faire sortir le son. Tout en faisant cela, il hurlait, il hurlait de toutes ses forces au démon en lui.

-Arrête, arrête, arrête, ARRETE, ARRETE, ARRETE !!!!!!!!!!

Le rire cessa alors que sa voix atteignait les octaves les plus élevées que ses cordes vocales mises à mal le lui permettaient.

Mais il sentit que ça ne s'arrêterait pas là…

Il eut subitement chaud et une brume rougeâtre commença à s'épandre autour de lui, devenant de plus en plus compacte.

Son corps commença à le tirailler de partout, de plus en plus fort jusqu'à le faire souffrir à chacun de ses muscles, de ses os, l'obligeant à se tasser sur lui-même, le laissant à la limite de l'évanouissement.

Quand il vit ses mains se recroqueviller et ses doigts devenir de véritables griffes, il comprit ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Le Kyuubi cherchait à ressortir. Et commençait à y arriver…

Ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre pour l'arrêter, il réagit à l'instinct, s'entourant de ses propres bras et se serrant très fort, se concentrant le plus possible sur lui-même, sur sa personnalité, son identité, cherchant à repousser toutes pensées extérieures à lui, telles l'agressivité, les envies de meurtre, l'envie de sentir le goût du sang dans sa bouche qui le traversaient.

-Tu ne m'auras pas, saleté de démon !!!! Tu ne me prendras pas mon corps !!! Je ne te laisserais pas gagner !!! NON !!! Hurla-t-il alors qu'un soubresaut convulsif de son corps le projetait en avant.

Il tomba sur le côté et se recroquevilla sur lui-même tout en continuant à proférer des insultes contre le démon. Il sentit la présence malfaisante se replier en lui et perdre peu à peu en puissance. Naruto se tranquillisa quelque peu, très soulagé que le démon-renard se calme, mais le Kyuubi réussit un dernier coup d'éclat, encore pire que les précédents.

- Ca ne sera pas aussi facile de me repousser à chaque fois nabot… Je vais te dire quelque chose misérable insecte et tu as intérêt à m'écouter car c'est le seul et unique avertissement que je ne te ferais jamais. Il t'est arrivé un événement auquel tu ne t'attendais pas et qui a totalement changé ta façon de voir les choses… Tu t'es rendu compte d'une chose que tu ne peux accepter et que tu nies profondément… Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer quelque chose moustique, tu ne peux nier cette chose car la nier est te renier toi-même… Et te renier est la meilleure façon de me laisser la porte ouverte vers la liberté… Prends bien ça en note nabot, je ne te le redirais plus. La prochaine fois, je me battrais de toutes mes forces pour sortir et ne te ferais aucun cadeau. Si tu n'es pas assez fort pour me contenir, tant pis pour toi, ce n'est pas moi que ça va émouvoir… Si cela émeut quelqu'un un jour…

Sur ces paroles, il fut scellé à nouveau au plus profond du corps de l'adolescent, attendant patiemment un nouveau moment de faiblesse où il pourrait tenter de se libérer une nouvelle fois.

Ce combat intérieur avait épuisé le jeune homme et c'est avec difficulté qu'il se traîna jusque son lit sur lequel il s'écroula, s'endormant aussitôt.

Au même moment, dans la demeure Uchiwa, un autre jeune homme se torturait mentalement.

-« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?!!!! » Hurla-t-il en pensée avant de frapper violemment dans une porte, la faisant à moitié sortir de ses gonds. Mon corps a réagi tout seul !!! Je ne voulais pas faire ça !!! Je ne l'aime pas !!!! Comment pourrais-je l'aimer ?!!! Ce n'est qu'un idiot, un incapable!!! Je ne peux pas l'aimer !!!! » S'écria-t-il à voix haute.

Mais dans cette immense bâtisse vide, personne n'était là pour lui répondre et sa voix résonna dans le gigantesque salon où il se trouvait.

En s'entendant parler, il se rendit compte à quel point ses mots sonnaient faux. Il n'y croyait pas lui-même.

Mais il ne pouvait accepter le fait d'avoir des sentiments pour le blond et nia totalement ses pensées les plus profondes qu'il enfouit sous une épaisse couche de haine.

Il ne pouvait pas aimer Naruto puisqu'il le détestait, ne ?

Il ignora la chose qui s'appelait conscience en lui et c'est l'esprit à peu près calme qu'il finit sa journée, évitant de penser à tout cela.

Peu de temps après cet événement, une troupe inquiète d'une vingtaine d'hommes se réunissait près de la maison de Naruto.

-Je sais que c'est lui ! S'écria une voix masculine. C'était le Kyuubi, j'en suis tout à fait sûr !

-Allons allons ! Dit un homme dont le bandeau retombait sur l'œil gauche. Nous savons tous que Naruto commence à maîtriser les pouvoirs du démon, il ne faisait sûrement que s'entraîner !

Des regards dubitatifs lui répondirent, le faisant soupirer de dépit. Personne ne faisait confiance aux capacités de Naruto de retenir le Kyuubi. Certains pensaient même que Naruto avait disparu il y avait de cela bien longtemps et que tout ce qu'il restait était son corps, habité par le mal qui attendait son heure pour se venger et les détruire tous.

-Si vous voulez, je peux aller vérifier… A moins que l'un de vous ne préfère y aller à ma place ?

Quelques-uns un firent un pas en arrière, exprimant clairement ce qu'ils pensaient de la proposition de Kakashi, tandis que les autres se contentèrent de détourner les yeux. L'homme au Sharingan les regarda tous un à un avec un regard accusateur, puis se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte de la maison de Naruto.

Le blond émergea lentement de son sommeil sans rêves en entendant des coups frappés à sa porte. Il se leva lentement avec une grimace de souffrance, les muscles encore endoloris de l'attaque qu'il venait de subir, et se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit. Il se retrouva devant Kakashi.

-Bonjour Naruto ! Désolé si je te réveille. Dis celui-ci en voyant l'air ensommeillé du garçon, son œil visible plissé sous le sourire, caché sous son masque, qu'il esquissait. En fait, continua-t-il, plusieurs personnes ont senti quelque chose… d'étrange il y a quelques minutes, dit-il en souvenant des vagues sentiments de peur inexpliquée et de solitude qu'il avait ressentis à ce moment.

Il devait avouer que ça n'avait rien de comparable à ce qu'il avait ressentit treize ans auparavant devant le Kyuubi ; cette peur, cette détresse qui vous pénétrait au plus profond de l'âme, qui vous submergeait …

Il se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Rien que le souvenir de ces sentiments le faisait déjà paniquer. Il était normal que tellement de personnes aient peur de Naruto.

-Nous sommes pratiquement sûrs que ça venait d'ici…Etais-tu en train de faire quelque chose de particulier à ce moment-là ?

Le garçon commença à paniquer intérieurement, mais réussit à garder son air fatigué de quelqu'un qu'on réveille tandis qu'il faisait le plus beau rêve de sa vie. Que pouvait-il bien dire à son professeur ?

-Je…commença-t-il en se frottant les yeux, quand une idée lui vint. J'entraînais mon chakra ! Que voulez-vous dire par étrange ? Demanda-t-il, sachant parfaitement de quoi Kakashi voulait parler. Il pouvait facilement s'imaginer le genre de sentiments que pouvait provoquer l'apparition d'un chakra aussi grand, aussi maléfique que celui de Kyuubi no Yohko : il n'avait se remémorer l'impression de pure terreur qui émanait de Haku, lors de leur combat.

L'homme aux cheveux argent regarda silencieusement son élève. Son énergie spirituelle commençait à vraiment se mélanger à celle du démon-renard… Pour qu'il puisse faire naître ce genre de sentiments dans le cœur des gens alors qu'il ne faisait que s'entraîner…

Et, malgré lui, il eut peur de Naruto. Une peur qu'il cacha derrière son sourire tranquille, celui qu'il gardait en quasi-permanence.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Mais allez faire comprendre à cette bande d'idiots qu'il n'y a aucune menace sur le village… Quoi que, avec les récents évènements, c'est quand même normal. Il soupira. Dors bien Naruto.

-Merci Sensei.

Il referma la porte tandis que Kakashi s'éloignait. Dès qu'elle fut fermée, il y colla son dos et se laissa glisser au sol, fatigué de l'effort qu'il venait de fournir.

Au fil des jours, l'atmosphère entre Naruto et Sasuke garçons se détériora de plus en plus. Ce qui avait commencé par des insultes se muait à présent en coups et pas une journée ne se passait sans qu'ils ne se battent.

Naruto avait de plus en plus de mal avec le Kyuubi. Ces derniers jours, le démon-renard tentait même de sortir plusieurs fois dans la même journée, épuisant Naruto à chaque fois.

De plus, le démon n'hésitait pas à l'attaquer à chaque moment de faiblesse, c'est à dire aussi pendant le sommeil… Résultat : Naruto ne dormait presque plus, seulement par à coups, par tranches de dix ou vingt minutes, pas plus.

Le fait de se battre tous les jours contre Sasuke n'arrangeait pas ça non plus.

Il était dorénavant constamment sur les nerfs et sur la défensive. De grosses marques noires se dessinaient sous ses yeux, marquant son manque de sommeil.

Même Sakura se rendit compte du changement qui s'opérait chez lui et fit part de ses inquiétudes à leur sensei.

-Kakashi-sensei… Je pense que vous avez remarqué… Naruto…

-Oui, j'ai vu…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a selon vous ?

-Je n'en suis pas sûr. Je pense avoir une petite idée de ce qu'il a mais je ne peux en être sûr avant de l'avoir vu de mes propres yeux.

-Ah…hem… Vous me tiendrez au courant quand vous le saurez… n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, Sakura, je te le dirais… « pour que tu puisses au moins sauver ta vie, si c'est vraiment ce que je pense…. » Ajouta-t-il en pensée.

-Au fait Sensei, vous savez quel est cet… cet étrange chakra que l'on peut sentir parfois ces derniers temps ?

-Huh, de quel chakra veux-tu parler ?

-Vous ne l'avez pas ressenti ? Ce sentiment de…peur apporté par ce chakra ? Je l'ai ressenti la dernière fois quand je suis allée acheter des fleurs chez les Yamanaka. Ino était là et elle a eut la même sensation aussi.

-… « Ainsi, même les gennins commencent à le ressentir… Naruto, que peut-il bien t'arriver ? J'espère vraiment que mes pires craintes ne sont pas en train de se réaliser… »

-Kakashi-sensei ? Demanda Sakura, lui rappelant sa présence.

-Je ne sais pas Sakura, je ne suis vraiment sûr de rien, lui avoua-t-il sincèrement avant de se lever et de partir à la recherche de ses deux autres élèves.

Sakura resta figée en le voyant partir ainsi. Jamais elle ne lui avait vu un air aussi inquiet. Une peur sourde monta en elle sans qu'elle en puisse l'arrêter. Pour que leur sensei s'inquiète ainsi, c'est que quelque chose de 'vraiment' grave était en train de se produire.

C'est la peur lui entourant le cœur qu'elle se précipita à la suite de son professeur, craignant, sans vraiment en connaître la raison, pour la vie de ses coéquipiers.

Au même moment, dans leur clairière d'entraînement habituelle, Sasuke et Naruto s'étaient rencontrés par hasard, chacun souhaitant s'entraîner ici.

Quand chacun put sentir la présence de l'autre, ils décidèrent d'un accord tacite de s'ignorer, s'entraînant dans leur coin sans se gêner.

Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, un kunai vola soudainement sous le nez de Naruto. Le blond réussit à l'éviter de justesse et se tourna vers Uchiwa en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Tu peux pas faire gaffe abruti ?!!!! Hurla Naruto à son rival.

-C'est pas de ma faute si t'es au mauvais endroit, répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Quoi ?!!!! C'est toi qui ne sais pas viser, connard !!!! s'écria-t-il en le désignant du doigt.

-Ne prend pas ton cas pour une généralité…

-Comment ça ?!!!! Tu vas voir abruti, je vais t'éclater ta gueule !!!

-Je préfère m'entraîner seul, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

-Hun ? C'est toi qui me cherches et tu te défiles ?!!! T'as peur c'est ça ?

-Comme si j'allais avoir peur de toi !!!

-Je suis sûr que c'est ça !!!! T'as peur de moi !!! C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas te battre là !!!

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !!!! Tu m'énerves !!!!

-C'est parce que tu es faible, Sasuke-chan !!!!

Cette dernière phrase était de trop, Sasuke ne la supporta pas. Il se jeta sur l'enfant-renard. Naruto l'esquiva et le combat put commencer. Les coups pleuvaient entre les deux rivaux, s'enchaînant les uns après les autres à une vitesse ahurissante. Le combat était d'un niveau impressionnant, les deux gennins utilisant leurs attaques les plus puissantes. Naruto créait des clones à tout va pour piéger son rival alors que Sasuke les faisait exploser un à un.

Mais au bout d'un certain temps, Sasuke se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Naruto ne créait plus de clones et enchaînait à toute vitesse des coups de pieds et de poings qu'il pouvait évitait sans mal.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Naruto l'attaquait ainsi sans remarquer que ses coups ne portaient pas. Bien sûr, il savait que c'était pas son genre non plus de réfléchir pendant un combat mais quand même, pas à ce point là !!!

En réalité, le blond était préoccupé par quelque chose de bien plus important que ce combat. Il sentait que le Kyuubi ne tarderait pas à remonter et réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire.

Il ne pouvait quitter le combat soudainement sous peine de se faire traiter de lâche par Sasuke, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser son rival voir le démon.

Il allait se décider quand le brun en eut marre de ce combat ne menant à rien et décida d'y mettre un terme en bloquant le poing du blond qui arrivait une nouvelle fois vers lui et en lui assénant un crochet du droit dans l'ouverture ainsi créée.

Le garçon-renard, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, ne s'attendait pas à une telle attaque et se la prit de plein fouet, volant sur quelques mètres avant d'atterrir la tête la première dans la poussière du sol sableux.

Sasuke s'attendait à le voir se relever et revenir à l'attaque mais non, Naruto ne se remit pas sur pieds.

Bien au contraire, il sembla se replier sur lui-même, tenant son ventre dans une forte étreinte.

Le brun fut intrigué de cela, il ne pensait pas avoir frappé si fort et ne l'avait en rien touché à l'abdomen.

Son doute se mua en inquiétude quand il entendit un gémissement de douleur venir du blond.

Il ne montra rien de son appréhension et, gardant une attitude noble, s'approcha doucement de lui et le poussa légèrement du pied en lui disant :

-Eh dobe !!! Arrête de jouer la comédie, je ne t'ai pas touché au ventre !

Seul un gémissement douloureux, plus fort que le précédent lui répondit.

-Hey, dobe ? Demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant à ses côtés et le poussant légèrement par l'épaule.

Cette fois-ci, Naruto poussa un cri de douleur (ou de panique, il ne savait pas vraiment) et s'évada de son contact pour se retrouver à genoux en face de lui, le bras toujours autour de son tronc.

Sasuke fut surpris de cette attitude et se demanda ce que pouvait bien avoir son coéquipier.

-Naruto ? demanda-t-il en essayant de s'approcher de lui.

-Non !!! Cria Uzumaki, le figeant sur place. Reste où tu es Sasuke !!! Ne t'approche pas !!!

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!!

Il fit un pas de plus vers lui.

-NE T'APPROCHE PAS !!!!!! hurla-t-il. VAS-T'EN !!!!

-pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qu'il t'arrive !!!

-Sasuke… Sasuke, je t'en prie, vas-t'en !!! Le supplia-t-il. Je… Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir le retenir encore longtemps !!!

-Naruto…

-Vas-t'en !!! Hurla-t-il alors que ses yeux devenaient rouge sang et que ses pupilles s'étrécissaient.

Sasuke le regarda stupéfait ; ses dents poussaient pour devenir des crocs proéminents et ses doigts se recourbaient en griffes acérées.

Et là, il eut peur. Encore plus peur que lorsqu'il avait vu son frère recouvert du sang de ses parents, encore plus que lors de sa rencontre contre Orochimaru. Bien plus peur car cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas seulement peur pour lui mais aussi pour Naruto. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait advenir du blond, peur qu'il ne soit plus jamais le même, peur qu'il ne change à jamais…

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ne savais pas quoi penser. Il était tellement perdu devant cet évènement auquel il n'aurait jamais dû assister.

Le chakra entourant le blond le terrifiait littéralement. Ce terrible nuage rouge sang prenait peu à peu la forme d'une tête de renard, de la tête du Kyuubi, ce démon qui avait failli détruire le village il y a douze ans.

Sasuke ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant mais il était certain que c'était lui. Certain qu'il était cette entité prenant possession de Naruto. certain qu'il était le responsable de la gigantesque envie de tuer qui pouvait être sentie dans cette pièce. cette envie de meurtre qui était dirigée contre le monde entier, contre tous les hommes, contre lui.

Il ne voulait pas mourir, il n'avait pas encore tué son frère, il ne _pouvait_ pas mourir.

Mais c'était Naruto qui se trouvait devant lui. Naruto, son rival, son coéquipier, son... ami.

Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il arrivait précisément à Naruto, comment pourrait-il savoir comment l'aider?

Il maudit le Kyuubi pour ce qu'il faisait subir à Naruto, il maudit Naruto pour s'être laissé faire et se maudit lui-même pour son incapacité à l'aider et pour la peur intense qu'il ressentait.

Peur qui le paralysait sur place et le faisait trembler de tous ses membres. Peur qui s'insinuait au plus profond de lui, rouvrant les blessures de son âme et réveillant ses cauchemars d'enfance, lui rappelant la peur panique des monstres sous le lit ou du croque-morts du placard.

Toutes ces peurs enfantines, mêlées à celle plus matures qu'il avait connues après, peur de la mort, de la solitude, le submergèrent et le laissèrent dans un état de détresse extrême duquel il ne pouvait ses se sortir seul.

C'est pour cela qu'il obéit quand Naruto (le Kyuubi ?) lui ordonna une nouvelle fois de fuir.

Il se détourna de l'enfant-renard et commença à courir, à n'en plus finir, encore et encore. Il courut jusqu'à épuiser ses dernières forces et s'écrouler quand ses jambes le lâchèrent. Il ne tenta même pas de se relever et se replia sur lui-même en position fœtale, sans même faire attention à l'endroit où il se trouvait, en plein milieu de la forêt.

Et il se mit à pleurer.

Lui qui n'avait pas pleuré depuis deux ans, depuis la mort de ses parents, il pleura.

Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps et, quand il n'eut plus de larmes à pleurer, son corps fut soulevé encore longtemps de sanglots silencieux. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit ainsi, roulé en boule à même le sol, comme un chiot abandonné.

**A SUIVRE…**

Vy : MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Babel : MOUEHEHEHEHEHEHE !!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto : Mais pourquoi nous ?!!!!! éè

Vy : Parce que vous êtes trop mignons quand vous souffrez !!!!

Sasuke : Ca n'a rien de mignon quelqu'un qui souffre !!! Et c'est quoi ce délire ?!!! je ne pleure pas !!!!

Babel : Mais si c'est mignon !!! Et pis, si, tu pleures, c'est nous les fanfikeuses et si on dit que tu pleures, c'est que tu pleures !!!!! è.é

Sasuke : Non, je ne pleure pas !!!! è.é

VY : Si tu pleures !!!!!

Sasuke : Non !!!!

Babel : Tu pleures ou j'appelle Kyuubi-chan !!!!!

Vy : Tu l'appelles Kyuubi-chan ?

Babel : Vi, c'est plus mimi !!!

Vy : J'aime mieux Kyuu-chan

Sasuke : Je n'ai pas peur du Kyuubi !!!!

Babel : Mais si avoue que t'as peur de lui !!! C'est pas une honte Sasuke-chan, même Kakashi a peur de lui !!!!!

Kakashi dans le fond : Je n'ai pas peur, c'est juste pour les besoins du scénario !!!!

Babel se tournant vers lui : Viens pas t'incruster là !!! Retourne papouiller Iruka, c'est à Sasuke-chan que je parle

Sasuke : Ne m'appelle pas Sasuke-chan !!!!!!

Vy : Ou sinon ?

Sasuke : Ou sinon.. Ou sinon… Ou sinon, je vous crame à coup de Katon !!!!

Babel : Vraiment ? regard pas du tout convaincu

Vy : Tu crois ?

Naruto : éè J'aime pas leurs regards là…

Sasuke : Je n'ai pas peur !!!!!

Babel : Vy ? On la finit comment cette fic déjà ?

Vy : Je sais plus… Y'en a un qui meurt, non ? aime les deathfics

Babel : Vi, y'a un mort… mais on a pas encore décidé de qui se serait …

Naruto et Sasuke déglutissant : Ah ? C'est une deathfic ?

Babel : Peut-être…

Vy : Tout dépend de votre collaboration…

Naruto : Je souffre !!!! Aiiieuh !!!!

Sasuke : Je pleure !!!! TTTT

Vy : Bieeeeeeen !!!!!!

Babel : Très bons comédiens quand ils veulent !!!

Vy : Vivi

Sasuke et Naruto : « Mais pourquoi nous ?!!!!! éè »


	3. 3ème Partie

**Auteuses **: Babel (babel121yahoo.fr) et Vy )

**Titre **: Perdition.

**Base** : Naruto.

**Genre **: Bon bah, on continue dans l'angst Pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne ?

**Couple **: SASUNARU POWAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer**: Babel : Tu me reçois Vy ?

Vy : Yep, 5 sur 5 !!!

Babel : Ils sont dans ma ligne de mire, un demi-millimètre à droite et c'est bon… Valà !!!

Vy : C'est bon pour moi aussi !!! Allez 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Zéroooooooo !!!!

Fiiiiih (bruit du filet lancé)

Les deux folles : Yatta !!!! On les a eus !!!

Sasuke et Naruto empêtrés dans le filet : Encore elles… --

Sasuke : Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir nous attraper avec ça ? sors un kunai et coupe le filet

Babel : Oups… ;;;

Vy : Je t'avais bien dit que ton idée était pas géniale… --

Babel : Eeeeeh !!! éè

Naruto : Moueh eh eh C'est pas demain la veille qu'on vous appartiendra !!!

Babel et Vy : Snif… ; ; ; ; Pô juste…

**Note **: Cette fic contient des **SPOILERS** !!!!!! Au moins jusqu'au tome 20 !!!!!!!! Ne lisez pas si vous ne voulez pas vous gâcher le plaisir du manga !!!

**PERDITION**

**3ème Partie **

Il m'a vu, Sasuke m'a vu… Il a vu le Kyuubi !!!!!!!! Non, ce n'est pas possible, il ne devait pas me voir, il ne devait pas le voir !!! Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça !!!! Il n'aurait jamais dû le voir, il est parti, il ne me parlera plus jamais, il ne voudra plus jamais être mon ami, il ne voudra plus jamais de moi…

Naruto était si anéanti, tellement angoissé par ces pensées qu'il ne sentait presque pas cette douleur, cette lente agonie que lui infligeait Kyuubi. Son esprit tout entier était envahi par la certitude d'avoir perdu Sasuke à jamais.

Le rire du Démon-renard lui parvint à nouveau et alors même qu'il l'entendait, il prit conscience de la douleur qui lui traversait le corps. Il avait l'impression de se trouver en enfer, là où des flammes, sortant de leur lit de lave, vous entourent de partout, vous brûlent le corps, chaque parcelle de votre être, pas un millimètre carré de votre peau n'étant épargné. En ce lieu où vous savez que quoique vous fassiez, vous n'y échapperez jamais, là où vous sentez que vous allez devoir y rester pour l'éternité.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même dans le vain espoir d'atténuer sa peine, sa douleur, sa souffrance. La voix du Démon-renard résonna alors dans son esprit, l'accablant encore plus.

-Et oui, petit, je t'avais bien dit que je ne te laisserais aucun répit ! As-tu vu la réaction de ton soi-disant 'ami' ? Il a eu peur de toi !!! MUAHAHAH !!! Ses yeux brillaient d'angoisse, de frayeur !!! Ses regards, ses mouvements, les pores de sa peau, tout en lui criait à quel point son envie de fuir était démesurée !!! N'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais depuis le début ?! Maintenant, il te craint ! Souviens-toi, il était littéralement terrorisé par ta puissance, il n'a eu d'autre choix que de la reconnaître !!!!!

-C'est de TOI dont il a eu peur !!! S'exclama Naruto avec une lueur de désespoir dans les yeux.

- Laisse-moi sortir ! Je te transformerais en quelqu'un de puissant, de très puissant. Tu seras craint à travers le monde entier, honoré, vénéré, et rien qu'à entendre ton nom, les gens trembleront sur leurs misérables jambes ! Ton pouvoir, titanesque, supérieur à celui de tout autre être vivant, sera envié et redouté par tous et personne n'aura d'autre choix que de s'agenouiller devant ta personne, de te considérer comme son maître ! Libère-moi ! Laisse-moi me matérialiser à côté de toi, et tu viendras te placer sur ma tête, contrôlant cette merveille de la destruction et du chaos que je suis, dominant le monde de haut, les narguant de tes yeux rouges infiniment supérieurs !

-Arrête ! Arrête ! Tu dis n'importe quoi, démon !!! Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober ça ? Je sais très bien ce qui va se passer si je te laisse faire : tu comptes prendre ma place, annihiler mon existence, et te venger, toi, d'avoir été enfermé ici, en moi ! Cria-t-il, se prenant la tête entre les mains, plantant ses ongles (ses griffes ?) dans sa peau, donnant l'impression de vouloir se l'arracher, et puisant dans ses ressources, dans sa volonté pour essayer de repousser le Yohko, de le faire sortir de son esprit, d'abréger cette torture. Mais malgré tout, ses efforts étaient vains, et il arrivait à peine à freiner la sortie du démon.

-C'est ce que tu voulais, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, non ? L'aurais-tu déjà oublié ? Et dorénavant, tous tes amis vont savoir que je suis en toi ! Et ils vont tous te redouter, te craindre, te fuir et tu seras encore plus seul qu'avant !!! Es-tu sûr de vraiment vouloir vivre ainsi ? Ne crois-tu pas que tu te sentirais mieux si tu me laissais ton corps ? Reprit cette voix que Naruto haïssait, abhorrait tant.

-Tais-toi ! Je ne te laisserais pas sortir ! Je ne te laisserais pas tout détruire, tout saccager sur ton passage, ni assassiner toutes les personnes auxquelles je tiens !!! Lui répondit le blond avec une voix brisée.

-ILS TE REJETTERONT TOUS !!!!!!!!!! Ils vont te haïr et peut-être même essayer de t'abattre !!! Continua Kyuubi, de plus en plus convaincant.

-Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent !!!! S'exclama Naruto, des larmes commençant à perler aux coins de ses yeux.

-Tu n'as pas idée de combien l'aversion qu'ils ont pour toi va s'amplifier, quand ils sauront tous … crois-tu que tu arriveras à supporter le dégoût qu'il y aura dans leurs yeux quand ils te verront ? Continua le démon, avec une teinte de mépris dans la voix.

-Tais-toi !!!! Cria-t-il, les larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues, se mêlant au sang qui provenait de ses tempes qu'il continuait à griffer à l'aide de ses ongles.

-Arriveras-tu à supporter la répugnance qu'il y aura dans les yeux de Sakura ?

-Ta gueule !!!

-La haine dans ceux de Sasuke ? Continua-t-il, son ton devenant moqueur, narquois.

-Je t'ai dis de te taire de la fermer!!!!

- N'as-tu pas envie de te venger ? De leur renvoyer à la face ce qu'ils ont osé te faire durant le peu de temps que tu as vécu jusqu'à maintenant ? Tu pourras enfin leur montrer à quel point ils ont eu tort de te mépriser ! Qu'ils voient un peu comment ce petit marmot turbulent et inconscient a pu devenir fort !

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !!! Je peux très bien leur montrer ce que je vaux sans devoir les massacrer!!!

-Parce que tu crois qu'ils vont te laisser devenir Hokage ? Le railla-t-il. Tu es bien trop naïf, petit insecte ! Ses paroles devenaient ironiques, sarcastiques.

-Bien sûr que si, je peux y arriver !!! Je vais y arriver même !!! Répondit le garçon, son ton reprenant sa conviction habituelle.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont laisser un démon tel que toi, tel que moi, à la tête de leur pays ?!!! AHAHAHAHAH !! Jamais tu ne deviendras Hokage !!! Jamais !!! Tu vas finir ta vie seul et abandonné de tous s'ils ne t'abattent pas avant !!! Il n'y a qu'ainsi que peut finir un démon !!!! …

-JE NE SUIS PAS UN DEMON !!!!!!!! S'exclama-t-il, le désespoir et l'abattement revenant dans sa voix.

- Peut-être, mais moi, j'en suis un, et je suis en toi !!! Les autres ne voient que ça !! Quoi que tu fasses, ils le verront toujours ainsi !!! Ils auront toujours peur que je ressorte !!! Et ils ont bien raison car, comme je te l'ai déjà dit à la moindre occasion je m'évaderais. Alors, sois sur tes gardes, marmot…

-Je ne te laisserais jamais sortir!!!

-Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord….

-Nnnnnh…laissa-t-il échapper dans un râle de douleur. Il ne réussit à dire un mot de plus et fut plié en deux par la violence du supplice qu'il ressentait.

La douleur le traversant devenait de plus en plus forte alors que le Kyuubi forçait ses défenses, cette grille que seule sa volonté faisait tenir. Il avait l'impression que des milliers de kunais le traversaient de part en part tandis que sa tête l'élançait comme si son cerveau était devenu trop gros pour sa boite crânienne. Son corps tressautait convulsivement. La douleur à laquelle les transformations physiques de Kyuubi le soumettaient était intolérable. Ses membres s'étaient quelque peu allongés et devenaient de plus en plus compacts. Ses mains n'avaient plus rien d'humain et ressemblaient parfaitement à des pattes. Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa subitement le dos et le fit s'écraser à terre, hurlant sous le supplice.

Il n'y arrivait pas, il n'arrivait pas à le contenir.

Le Kyuubi, malgré toute sa détermination et ses efforts, allait ressortir au grand jour…

Kakashi courait vers la puissante source de pouvoir qu'il ressentait, vers cet endroit d'où venaient ses sentiments de terreur, d'angoisse et d'épouvante ; d'où il n'émanait que désespoir et désolation. Il en était encore loin et ses poils se hérissaient déjà sur sa peau ; son corps se mettait à trembler sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

Plus il approchait et plus l'envie de s'enfuir / de s'échapper, de sauver sa peau !!/ était forte, si forte qu'elle commençait à occulter ses autres pensées et que son allure ralentissait lentement mais sûrement. Il secoua la tête et se força à se concentrer sur Naruto. Il devait aller aider son élève.

Il se focalisait tellement sur cette pensée qu'il ne sentit même pas la présence de Sakura qui le suivait de loin, peinant elle aussi à avancer mais bien décidée à connaître la source de ce chakra maléfique.!

Quelque part dans une autre partie de la forêt, Sasuke était toujours à terre, endormi, rêvant. Ou plutôt cauchemardant d'après de ce qu'il disait dans son sommeil.

-Non, non, Naruto, je t'en prie, non !!!! Non !!! NARUTOOOOOOO !!!!

Ses hurlements résonnait résonnaient dans la forêt, faisant fuir les oiseaux qui s'envolaient à tire d'aile et à grand renfort de cris. Le long de ses joues, des larmes coulaient abondamment sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Kakashi parvint enfin à la clairière où Naruto se battait contre le démon qui sommeillait en son sein. Quand il arriva, tout ce qu'il parvint à distinguer fut une forme sombre allongée au beau milieu d'un dense brouillard rouge sang.

Il s'avança prudemment jusqu'à la silhouette de son élève et eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant ce qu'était devenu Naruto. Coincé entre sa forme humaine et le démon, il était méconnaissable.

Ses cheveux avaient viré au roux et avaient poussé longuement dans son dos, son corps était tordu d'une étrange manière à mi chemin entre l'homme et l'animal, mais le plus étonnant était les neuf longue queues rousses qui lui sortaient du bas du dos et battaient furieusement l'air autour de lui.

Kakashi porta une main à sa bouche masquée mais continua à avancer vers lui.

Le Kyuubi sentit sa présence et darda ses yeux rubis fendus verticalement sur lui. Regard qui le fit reculer d'un pas devant la haine, le mépris et l'hostilité qu'il contenait. Mais ces yeux s'adoucirent brusquement et se remplirent de larmes.

-Kakashi-sensei, voulut dire Naruto mais sa bouche déjà à moitié devenue museau ne lui permit que de laisser sortir une sorte de grognement incompréhensible

-Na… Naruto…

Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas l'approcher plus. Même si son esprit désirait ardemment s'avancer vers son élève et l'aider, son corps restait figé et refusait de faire un pas de plus, et les images qui lui traversaient l'esprit, les sentiments dont son corps était criblé et les souvenirs que cette vision faisait remonter, ne lui permettaient plus, ne lui laissaient plus assez de courage pour faire un pas de plus.

Naruto pouvait le sentir grâce à l'odorat du Kyuubi, Kakashi puait la peur par tous les pores de sa peau. Kakashi avait peur de lui, Kakashi était dégoûté par lui, il l'horrifiait complètement !!! Il pouvait voir qu'il se retenait difficilement de vomir tripes et boyaux.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, s'observant droit dans les yeux, Kakashi se retenant de toute l'énergie qu'il pouvait fournir de déguerpir, Naruto empêchant de toutes ses forces le Kyuubi de s'attaquer à son professeur, quand un bruit brisa cette trance.

Sakura venait d'arriver à son tour dans la clairière et avait aperçu Naruto.

Ce fut bien trop d'informations pour son cerveau et elle s'évanouit sur le coup, tombant misérablement à terre.

Naruto voulut se précipiter pour amortir sa chute mais son corps le trahit. Le prénom de la jeune fille qu'il cria ne résonnât qu'en un grognement bestial et ses griffes sortirent alors qu'il prenait appui pour se relever.

Voyant cela, Kakashi le frappa rudement au visage (au museau ?) et se plaça entre son élève et le démon pour la protéger Naruto vola et atterrit brutalement contre un tronc d'arbre. Il resta là, appuyé contre le tronc, sans bouger, sidéré. Pas qu'il ait vraiment mal, son corps même à moitié transformé le rendait invulnérable à des attaques physiques aussi minables que celle que son professeur venait de lui prodiguer. Mais dans sa tête, dans son cœur, il se sentait profondément blessé, meurtri.

Kakashi-sensei l'avait frappé… Kakashi-sensei l'avait frappé parce qu'il croyait qu'il allait attaquer Sakura… Kakashi-sensei l'avait frappé car il n'avait aucune confiance en lui.. Kakashi-sensei croyait que le démon avait pris le dessus … Kakashi-sensei était prêt à tuer le démon…

Kakashi-sensei était prêt à le tuer…

Les yeux de Naruto s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes alors que le démon se repliait en lui, enfin repoussé par l'esprit du jeune garçon et épuisé par l'effort qu'il avait accompli pour essayer de sortir.

Le corps de Naruto reprit peu à peu sa forme originelle sous le regard effaré de Kakashi.

Le blond releva la tête et plongea son regard mouillé dans celui de son professeur. Il pouvait y lire de l'incompréhension mais aussi, et surtout, de la peur. Kakashi-sensei était terrifié par lui… Même s'il était redevenu lui-même… .

Il prit alors une décision radicale.

Il ne pouvait pas risquer la vie de ceux qu'il aimait ainsi, il ne pouvait pas être une menace constante pour le village, il devait faire quelque chose pour les protéger…

Et il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire pour cela…

-Vous n'avez plus à avoir peur Sensei, le démon ne réapparaîtra plus jamais… murmura-t-il, mais de façon à ce que Kakashi l'entende malgré le peu de souffle qu'il avait glissé dans la phrase. Je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus jamais revenir…

-Naruto !!! Cria l'homme au Sharingan en tendant une main vers lui.

Mais il n'avait pas réagit assez vite, Naruto avait déjà disparu dans les ténèbres de la forêt.

-K'so, jura-t-il avant de se tourner vers Sakura.

Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la ramena rapidement chez elle avant de partir à la recherche de son élève le plus turbulent.

Sur le chemin, il croisa Shikamaru qui marchait dans les rues du village, se rendant au lieu de rendez-vous qu'ils avaient fixé avec Chouji et Ino.

-Oi, Shikamaru !!!!

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

-Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous semblez pressé…

-Shikamaru, je vais avoir de ton aide ! Tu pourras porter ce message à l'Hokage-sama ? Lui demanda-t-il précipitamment en sortant un papier et un crayon de sa poche sur lequel il griffonna quelques mots.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-C'est urgent !!!! Il faut que tu lui portes tout de suite !!!

-Ah ? Quelle galère… Ino va m'engueuler si j'arrive en retard…

Mais malgré ses protestations, le jeune homme prit le chemin du bureau de Tsunade et accéléra son rythme de marche allant même jusqu'à courir.

Ceci fait, Kakashi reprit sa recherche et arpenta les sombres hectares de forêt entourant le village en espérant trouver le petit blond. Naruto semblait avoir trouvé le moyen de cacher son chakra car il ne le sentait nulle part.

Il marchait lentement, attentif au moindre mouvement autour de lui, tous ses sens en alerte, quand il entendit une voix crier le nom de la personne qu'il recherchait si ardemment.

Il se précipita vers la source du son et vit Sasuke allongé à même le sol, endormi et semblant en plein cauchemar.

Il s'approcha de lui et le secoua doucement pour le réveiller.

-Sasuke…

Le jeune homme se réveilla brusquement et sortit vivement un kunai en se redressant pour attaquer son agresseur, assaut que Kakashi évita facilement.

-Ka… Kakashi-sensei ?

Le professeur ne répondit rien mais observa son élève.

Sasuke avait pleuré, incontestablement, aussi difficile à croire que cela puisse sembler. Preuve en étaient ses yeux rougis et les traces de larmes séchées couvertes de poussière sur ses joues. Il devait donc avoir rencontré le Kyuubi…

Le brun remarqua son regard et s'essuya vivement le visage avant de poser un regard interrogatif sur son sensei.

-Je ne vais pas te mentir Sasuke, je suis sûr que tu as découvert le secret de Naruto…

-Le démon… Il a le démon en lui… murmura Sasuke avec un ton légèrement paniqué

-Oui… Naruto renferme le Kyuubi en lui…

-Mais comment ? Pourquoi ?!!! Il regarda kakashi droit dans les yeux, montrant clairement son désarroi.

-Ca, ce sont des questions auxquelles je ne peux pas te répondre Sasuke, pas pour le moment, c'est un secret que seul quelques personnes connaissent dans le village et je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire… Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que Naruto a besoin de nous en ce moment, plus que jamais…

-Le démon veut sortir…

-Oui, et pour cela, il va utiliser le corps de Naruto…

-Hein ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Oui, si le Kyuubi sort, Naruto ne reviendra probablement plus jamais, il n'en aurait pas la force…

-Ce n'est pas possible !!! Naruto ne peut pas disparaître !!! Les sentiments de désarroi et d'épouvante croissaient à l'intérieur de Sasuke, à tel point qu'il n'arrivait même plus à les contenir, les cacher, et son visage les exprimait clairement.

-Il n'est sûrement pas assez fort pour contenir le Kyuubi tout seul. C'est pour cela qu'il va avoir besoins d'autant de soutien que nous pourrons lui en donner, continua Kakashi avec une mine inquiète qu'il ne montrait presque jamais.

-Pourquoi me dire cela à moi ? Dit-il en se reprenant. Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ?!!!!

-Il va avoir besoin du plus de soutient possible, de celui de tous ses amis… expliqua Kakashi plus ou moins calmement.

-Je le hais !!! Le coupa Sasuke. C'est mon rival, il est loin d'être un ami pour moi !!!! Ajouta-t-il en niant fortement de la tête.

-Sasuke, arrête de te mentir à toi-même !!!! Cria Kakashi.

Sasuke se calma immédiatement devant cet éclat de voix de son professeur habituellement si calme.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous et je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais je sais que je ne me trompe pas en disant que Naruto tient à toi et que l'inverse est vrai aussi. Tu es une des personnes les plus importantes pour lui.

Le brun ne répondit rien et continua du garder ses yeux fixés dans ceux de son professeur. Finalement, il ne pu soutenir son regard et baissa la tête.

-Il est important pour Naruto de savoir que nous ne le rejetons pas, que nous ne le confondons pas avec le Kyuubi, continua Kakashi d'une voix plus compréhensive, après avoir récupéré son calme.

-Comment ça ? Demanda son élève relevant le visage.

-Il contient le Kyuubi mais n'est pas le Kyuubi. Ce sont deux entités totalement opposées. Le démon est un être mauvais pas nature, ne désirant que la destruction alors que Naruto…

-Ne désire que le bien de tout le monde, compléta Sasuke dans un murmure, coupant son professeur.

-Oui, exactement… Il faut nous dépêcher de le retrouver Sasuke, dit finalement Kakashi en changeant de sujet.

-Hum ?

-D'après la dernière phrase qu'il m'a dite, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne fasse une grosse bêtise… Dit Kakashi avec une expression songeuse et inquiète.

-De quel genre ? Demanda son élève aux cheveux noirs, l'inquiétude revenant dans sa voix.

-Du genre… Je crains qu'il n'ait envie de se suicider…

-QUOI ?!!!!!!!!! S'écria Sasuke, avec des yeux écarquillés et un visage encore plus effrayé qu'auparavant.

-Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre !!! Je pars vers l'Est, tu pars vers l'Ouest. Si tu le trouve trouves avant moi, ne tente rien je t'en prie. Extériorise ton chakra pour que je puisse te repérer et attends que j'arrive. Je ferais de même pour te prévenir.

-D'accord !!!

Et ils s'élancèrent tous deux dans des directions opposées.

-« Naruto !!! Tu as intérêt à ne pas encore avoir tenté quelque chose quand je t'aurai retrouvé, sinon je te ressusciterais pour te tuer de mes propres mains !!!!! » furent les dernières pensées de Sasuke avant de s'élancer dans les ténèbres de la forêt de Konoha.

**A SUIVRE…**

Babel : Et valà !! Un chapitre écrit en une nuit !!!

Vy : En une nuit tu parles !!! Ca doit faire une semaine que je te donne des coups de pieds au cul pour que tu foutes quelque chose -- T'aurais au moins pu me laisser écrire quelque chose…

Babel : Mais le plus important, c'est qu'il soit finalement écrit, non ? éè

Vy : Quand je pense que je viens de passer 4 heures, tu te rends compte ? QUATRE HEURES à retoucher, réécrire, modifier, allonger, corriger tes phrases! (2 le lendemain…) Et toi y te faut une semaine pour écrire cette fic, moi, tu me donnes ce truc et le jour d'après, tu l'as en mains. T'as intérêt à être plus rapide pour écrire la suite !!!!!! è.é

Babel : éè je suis une pôv' petite fanfikeuse martyrisée !!!!

Vy : è.é Ouais, c'est ça, joue tes victimes !!!

Babel : éè Eh !! C'est plus dur d'inventer les idées que de corriger !!!!!!!

Vy : Ca n'empêche…J'aime pas ateeeeeeeennnnndre


	4. 4ème Partie

**Auteuses **: Babel (babel121yahoo.fr) et Vy

**Titre **: Perdition.

**Base** : Naruto.

**Genre **: On a une super idée ! On va mettre un peu de Angst dans la fic, avant qu'elle devienne assommante…

**Couple **: Nos goûts ont pas vraiment changé, depuis les chapitres précédents

**Disclaimer **: Les ficwriteuses sont des animaux aux mœurs étranges. Pour survivre, elles se nourrissent exclusivement de chocolat et autres choses hautement dosées en sucre. Leurs principales occupations consistent à s'installer devant leurs ordinateurs, et à courir après des bishonens préalablement piqués à leur auteur originel.

Mouais, en bref, sont pas à nous TTTT TTTT

Note : -On pense que vous avez compris, cette fic contient des spoilers, au moins jusqu'au tome 20, et de toutes façons, si vous avez déjà lu jusque là, c'est que c'est trop tard pour vous 

-Vy a eu l'idée de changer de style dans cette partie… Et je trouve qu'elle a vraiment réussi son coup !!!!! Bravo Vy !!!!

**PERDITION**

**4ème Partie**

Sors de mon corps. Sors de mon cœur, sors de mon âme. Je ne le supporte plus. Je ne TE supporte plus. Te haïr de tout mon être, c'est tout ce que je peux faire. T'abhorrer, te détester, t'exécrer, maudire le jour où tu es né. Rien de plus. Tu n'en as pas assez d'essayer ? Tu n'en auras jamais assez, hein ? Tu te délectes de ma souffrance, t'y complais. Je sais que tu aimes ça, me voir, me sentir me tordre de douleur sur le sol, pris de convulsions. Mais plus que tout, tu aimes blesser mon cœur, le faire saigner à blanc, lui faire subir des tortures desquelles il ne guérira jamais, y laisser des blessures qui resteront ouvertes pour le restant de mes jours… Le restant de mes jours…

J'en ai marre, tu m'entends ? Marre de devoir te supporter, toi et ta haine, haine de moi, haine des hommes, haine du monde, haine de tout. Je sais ce que tu veux. Tu veux sortir pour te venger de ce village, extérioriser ta rage d'avoir été enfermé pendant toutes ces années. Tu veux faire couler le sang et apporter la destruction, le chaos.

Tu es près. Beaucoup trop près. Je le sais, je le sens, je n'arrive presque plus à te retenir. Tu es content, n'est-ce pas ? Tu penses que tu vas y arriver c'est ça ? Que tu seras bientôt dehors ? Désolé mon vieux. C'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui, car je t'en empêcherai, même si je dois en mourir. Surtout si je dois en mourir… J'en ai assez. Assez de toi et de tout…Assez de la haine que les autres me portent à cause de toi, assez de leurs regards méprisants, de leurs commérages incessants, de leur mépris affiché… Je n'ai plus une accroche dans ce monde… Plus rien…

Je suis à genoux par terre, kunai en main. Même si je voulais me relever ou faire quoi que ce soit, je n'arriverai à rien. Tu as bien trop drainé mon énergie pour ça. J'approche l'arme de mon poignet, de mes veines, du sang pulsant à l'intérieur et qui bientôt coulera hors de mon corps. Je te sens protester ; ma main se met à trembler, à se secouer en sursauts convulsifs que j'arrive à maîtriser avec le peu de force qu'il me reste. Je souris, puis ris. Un rire nerveux, sans joie, fébrile. Mon rire se transforme pendant que je laisse filer cet instant de faiblesse, qui pourtant ne dure que quelques secondes. Il devient hystérique, mauvais, effrayant.

Dans un hoquet, je m'arrête. Tu essayes de profiter du peu de temps qu'il te reste. Tu tentes ta dernière chance avant que nous ne rejoignions des cieux peut-être meilleurs, peut-être pires que ce monde. Il faut que je me dépêche, me débarrasse de toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, que je n'en ai plus la force, ou que j'en perde le courage. Car malgré tout ce que je pensais, je veux vivre, je le sens comme un feu qui brûle au fond de mon être et qui ne demande qu'à s'exprimer, comme avant. Une flamme vivace qui souhaite s'étendre mais que je ne peux nourrir. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus.

Je laisse une larme, une seule, s'échapper de mes yeux et couler le long de ma joue quand mon kunai touche ma chair et commence à l'entailler, laissant le liquide carmin perler à la surface de la plaie.

-Que fais-tu, Naruto-kun ?

Je sursaute. Des pas se rapprochent. Pourquoi ?! Ne le sent-il pas ?! N'a-t-il pas peur ?!

Je lève les yeux. Mon regard est encore brouillé par les larmes et par… et par une sorte d'écran rouge, formé par ta rage et par ton agressivité. Mais je le reconnais. Je reconnais ces yeux, des yeux uniques, uniquement portés par les membres d'une famille. Famille qui se résume à présent qu'à deux individus. C'est le frère de Sasuke, Itachi. Pourquoi maintenant ?

Je n'ai plus de temps, il faut que… il faut que j'en finisse vite, avant que je ne perde plus de force et que tu n'en profites.

D'un mouvement du poignet, je rends plus profonde la blessure causée précédemment, oblige le sang à couler le long de mon poignet puis, goutte à goutte, à atteindre le sol, subjugué par la flaque carmine qui commence à se former à mes pieds, observant la vie s'écouler hors de mon corps comme je le souhaitais. Je sens que ton chakra essaye de guérir la plaie à mesure que je l'agrandis, mais je lutte avec le peu qu'il me reste du mien pour ne pas que cela arrive. Soudain, sans aucun mouvement que je n'ai pu voir, que je n'ai pu entendre, je vois, je sens une main m'attraper le poignet avec une force inconcevable pour un corps si fin, m'obligeant à arrêter mon geste. J'essaye de le faire lâcher prise d'un mouvement brusque du bras mais il me tient fermement et peu à peu, resserre son étreinte, m'obligeant à laisser échapper mon kunai.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas faire ? Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas en finir une bonne fois pour toutes, débarrasser ce monde de cette infamie, de cette abomination que tu représentes, que j'abrite en moi ? Je sens que tu es narquois, que tu te moques de moi. Oui, c'est ça, ris ! Sache que ce n'est qu'un sursis, que bientôt, tu ne seras plus de ce monde, pas plus que moi. Nous disparaîtrons ensemble, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je nettoierais cette Terre de la plaie que tu représentes, même si tu essayes de m'en empêcher, même si ce type essaye de m'en empêcher. Je doute qu'il veuille m'arrêter parce qu'il se soucie de moi ; personne ne se soucie de moi !

Je veux qu'il m'explique ! J'expresse mon besoin de savoir, de comprendre, à voix haute :

-Pourquoi ?

Avec la même énergie que précédemment, cette main me contraint à me lever, puis essaye de m'entraîner, de nous entraîner avec elle, de nous obliger à la suivre vers la destination choisie par son propriétaire. Mais je refuse, je l'empêche de m'emporter, me débattant. Puis, voyant que je n'arrive à rien, j'essaye de lui donner des coups, d'abord avec les mains, puis avec les pieds. Pour finir, je me déchaîne contre lui, reportant ma rage contre lui. Ma rage d'être impuissant, d'être si faible…

Je me sens faible. Si faible. Ces semaines de combat contre ce maudit démon, contre toi m'ont épuisées. J'aurai beau lui donner autant de coups que je voudrais ça ne servirait à rien. Mais malgré tout, je ne m'arrête pas, je continue de me défendre, de le frapper, d'essayer de lui faire mal, de le contraindre à me lâcher. Je sais bien que tu trouves ça ridicule, que de toutes façons, je n'y arriverai pas. Et non, malgré tous tes arguments, tes protestations, je ne te laisserais pas sortir !

-Mais tu vas me lâcher !?! Pourquoi tu m'en empêches, hein ? Pourquoi tu m'empêches de me tuer ?!? De LE tuer ?!?

Apparemment, je commence à sérieusement l'agacer : il me jette un coup d'œil irrité, puis dévie le regard et le pose derrière moi, même si je devine qu'il ne regarde rien de particulier. J'arrête de me débattre. L'expression de son visage est pensive, comme s'il délibérait intérieurement sur l'utilité de me donner une réponse. Finalement, ses yeux retombent sur moi. Il ouvre la bouche et dit :

-Il est plus facile pour nous de prendre le pouvoir du démon alors qu'il est encore en ton sein. Si tu meurs, il meurt avec toi. Tu n'as donc pas le droit de mourir, je t'en empêcherais à chaque fois. Maintenant, sois obéissant et suis-moi gentiment.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut, encore, à ton pouvoir ?! C'est à cause de ce que tu m'as dit ? Que grâce à lui, n'importe qui peut obtenir une puissance démesurée, incommensurable, écraser toute personne vivant sur terre et dominer le monde ? Le suivre gentiment… Il croit vraiment que je vais lui obéir comme un chien bien dressé, que je vais me laisser faire ? Que je vais le laisser, quelqu'un d'aussi cruel, d'aussi malfaisant, s'approprier un pouvoir aussi titanesque que celui qu'est le tien ? Il a vraiment de l'espoir… Je vais lui montrer que je que je n'ai jamais été dompté et ne le seras jamais. Je ne suis pas réputé pour obéir aux ordres.

Cette fois-ci, à l'aide d'un mouvement plus vif, moins instinctif, plus réfléchi que ceux exécutés précédemment, je m'arrache à son étreinte et fais un bond en arrière. Une fois mon équilibre totalement retrouvé, je le fixe d'un regard obstiné. Je ne le laisserais pas faire… Plutôt mourir… D'ailleurs, avec un peu de chance, il m'éliminera, nous éliminera dans ma tentative de m'échapper. Je souris, un sourire moqueur, auquel il répond d'un air indifférent, impassible. Qu'il sache qu'il va falloir qu'il se batte, qu'il me batte pour m'emmener avec lui. D'un mouvement fluide et désinvolte, il sort un kunai. Même dans cette action insignifiante, il arrive à mettre de la grâce.

-Apparemment, j'aurais dû écouter ce que disait Kisame depuis le début : te couper les jambes et t'emmener dans cet état… Enfin, ça ne saurait tarder.

Puis il disparaît. Tout simplement. J'écarquille les yeux, ayant peine à croire ce que je vois…ou ne vois pas plutôt, et sonde les environs, cherchant où il aurait bien pu disparaître. Mais putain, il est passé où ?!? Soudain, il se trouve là, juste devant moi, et m'accorde, d'un mouvement vif, un coup de coude sur le front qui me projette plusieurs mètres en arrière. Je sens que je me cogne contre quelque chose, sensation suivie par une douleur fulgurante à la tête, et je me retrouve à terre. Je regarde au-dessus de moi : un arbre. Aouch, c'est que ça fait foutrement mal au crâne !! Je lève la main et me frotte le front avec, puis la remet au niveau de mes yeux. Elle est rouge, ensanglantée. Là, je me rends compte que l'écran rouge qui me brouillait la vue au début du combat a disparu. Le démon s'est calmé.

Il va me laisser mener ce combat en paix.

A cette simple pensée, l'impression que l'avenir du monde dépende entièrement de mes actions, de l'éradication de cette chose, de ce démon cruel muré en moi, de la surface de la terre, les sentiments de détresse, de désespoir qui me submergeaient… Toutes, entièrement toutes ces sensations qui tourmentaient mon être à n'en plus finir à peine quelques instants auparavant, absolument tout s'apaise. Je me sens comme un océan après une terrible tempête, épuisé, mais calme. Je vais pouvoir me défendre sans être tourmenté par Sa présence, en paix.

Je laisse un sourire tranquille, apaisé, se dessiner sur mes lèvres, reflétant les sentiments qui m'habitent. J'ai l'impression que ma paix et ma tranquillité irradient de mon corps tellement je me sens mieux, bien mieux que depuis des semaines entières. Je lève les yeux et regarde l'homme en face de moi, scrutant son expression impassible, comme s'il regardait ce qu'il se passait de loin, sans se sentir impliqué, affecté, puis me relève. Mon regard devient volontaire, le défie, ainsi que mon sourire. Je sais bien que je ne fais pas le poids contre lui, malgré toute la volonté que je puisse jamais puiser en moi. Notre écart de puissance est bien trop important, de plus, je ne peux plus compter sur la puissance du démon, pas sans lui laisser une chance de sortie. Même s'il a l'air calmé, je ne peux tenter le diable. Je suis seul, seul avec le peu de forces qui me reste. Peut-être, mais au moins, mon dernier combat, je pourrai le mener en toute sérénité, sans me sentir importuné par l'être maléfique qui sommeille en moi.

Lentement, j'oblige mon corps endolori à se mettre en position d'attaque et croise mes index pour former ma technique fétiche. Puis je lâche mon cri de guerre, invoquant mes clones de l'ombre. Trois doubles de ma personne apparaissent autour de moi, copiant la position exacte dans laquelle je me trouve.

Comme un seul homme, obéissant aux seuls ordres de mes pensées, à quatre, nous nous jetons sur notre adversaire… Je me retrouve contre le même arbre que précédemment avant même d'avoir compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Au loin, de mon regard embrumé par le choc, je peux distinguer trois restes de fumée s'élevant, se dispersant lentement dans les airs, ainsi qu'Itachi qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir bougé d'un pouce. Mais que s'est-il passé ? Que diable a-t-il fait ? COMMENT a-t-il fait ?

Avec un cri retentissant, sans même réfléchir, je me jette une nouvelle fois sur lui. Pendant que je me précipite à sa rencontre, me prenant totalement au dépourvu et me faisant stopper dans ma course, une chose incroyable se produit : il éclate de rire. A la fin de son ricanement, qui, de rieur, est rapidement passé à moqueur, il m'adresse la parole.

-Comment se peut-il qu'un mioche aussi stupide puisse abriter un Démon, presque un Dieu, possédant une force, une puissance aussi prodigieuse ? En plus, il ne sait même pas s'en servir !

Ce connard ! Ces deux phrases ne me sont même pas adressées, comme si je ne méritais même pas son attention ! Mon esprit commence à bouillonner, je commence à voir rouge. Comment ose-t-il me, NOUS traiter ainsi !?! Nous allons lui faire regretter son attitude, ses paroles, le plier à notre volonté, le faire hurler de douleur, l'obliger à supplier notre grâce, notre pardon !

Et là, je me rends compte des pensées, des images qui me viennent à l'esprit. Sale bâtard ! Tu m'as laissé croire, espérer ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre d'attaques ! Pourquoi tu changes de tactique ? C'est quoi ces attaques sournoises, hypocrites ? D'habitude tu attaques de front, avec un tant soit peu de fierté, de façon à ce que je souffre physiquement ! Serais-je trop résistant pour ce genre d'attaques ? Aurais-tu épuisé toutes tes ressources en la matière ? Tellement que tu dois t'abaisser à m'attaquer de dos, de façon à ce que je ne puisse pas prévoir l'assaut ? Dois-je aussi, maintenant, contrôler mes sentiments, mes sensations, de façon à ce que tu ne puisses plus profiter d'aucun soupçon de colère, de haine qui me traverse le corps ? Ne me laisseras-tu donc jamais en paix, même pour ce combat, pendant lequel je suis sûr de mourir ?

Le pire, c'est que ces pensées ne font qu'augmenter mon désespoir, ma haine contre toi, te donnant plus de contrôle sur mon corps, mon esprit, mon âme. Je sais que je dois me calmer si je veux garder le contrôle mais je n'y arrive pas… La fatigue, la colère et le désespoir ne font vraiment pas bon ménage et je sens ta domination remonter peu à peu.

Un coup à la tête qui m'envoie encore valser quelques mètres plus loin m'oblige à reprendre mes esprits, à calmer cette tempête qui lentement s'éveille au fond de moi, t'obligeant à retourner derrière tes barreaux, m'offrant de précieux instants de répit malgré les élancements que je sens au niveau de mon front.

Un bruit de coups échangés me fait relever les yeux. Devant moi se trouvent un homme et un garçon, tous deux arborant des cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. La douleur que je ressentais au niveau de la tête se calme, alors que mon souffle, mon expression, mon corps tout entier se figent sous le choc. Mon esprit refuse de réaliser ce qui se passe devant mes yeux. Pourtant, après quelques secondes d'observation, de stupeur, j'y suis malgré moi obligé.

Pourquoi est-il ici ? Mais que vient-il foutre ici ?!?

Je suis paralysé, alors que j'observe l'échange, en connaissant d'avance l'issue. Puis je vois, toujours de loin, avec l'impression qu'un écran nous sépare et sans que je ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, son corps voler au loin, se cogner durement contre un immense rocher puis atterrir au sol, inanimé. Enfin, lentement, mes yeux se fixent sur la marre d'une couleur rouge sombre qui s'étend rapidement tout autour de lui. Du rouge. Du sang. Le liquide carmin sensé s'écouler hors de mon corps il y a quelques minutes déjà. Le sien ne se relève pas, ne bouge pas, reste à terre sans qu'un muscle ne bouge, sans même qu'il ne soit légèrement soulevé par la respiration, pas une réaction nerveuse, rien, l'immobilité totale. Pourquoi ? Relève-toi ! Arrête de faire le con et relève-toi !

Tardivement, le cri qui jusque-là restait bloqué au fond de ma gorge, refusant d'accepter la dure réalité, l'inacceptable pour mon cœur, pour mon âme, s'échappe, déchirant.

-SASUKE !!!

Mes yeux ne cillent pas, ne bougent pas. Ils s'y refusent tant que mon esprit n'aura pas réalisé, refusera de réaliser.

Ca ne peut tout simplement pas être lui. Pour commencer, comment aurait-il pu me retrouver ? Je suis parti hier soir sans même l'avertir. Seul Kakashi a su que j'étais parti… Lui aurait-il dit ? Mais comment, comment a-t-il su que j'étais ici ? Comment a-t-il pu me retrouver ici, dans cette partie de la forêt, si éloignée du village ?!? Comment a-t-il su me retrouver ?

Ca devient stupide. Peu importe comment il m'a retrouvé, mais c'est indéniable, c'est bien lui. Il me suffit de le regarder, je le connais par cœur, toute sa silhouette, tous ses traits sont gravés dans ma mémoire. Et l' odeur qui m'envahit les narines est indubitablement la sienne.

Mais il n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ? Il fait semblant. Il veut juste faire croire à son frère qu'il est blessé, pour mieux répliquer ensuite. Il me suffit d'attendre. Dans quelques secondes il se relèvera. Il ne serait pas tombé aussi facilement, pas en un seul coup, pas lui. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me convaincre moi-même, à y croire ? Peut-être à cause de cette immense flaque de sang qui s'étend autour de lui, et de l'odeur métallique si facilement reconnaissable qui flotte dans l'air, odeur de sang, odeur de mort.

Je me sens vide. Il n'y a rien au fond de moi, comme si tout sentiment, toute pensée avait été aspirée par un trou noir. Je suis vide, je ne ressens plus rien. Mon regard ne peut se détacher du corps de Sasuke mais je ne le vois plus, je suis dans un monde à part, un monde vide, un monde où je ne ressens plus ni douleur ni tristesse ni désespoir. Dans un sens, j'aimerais rester dans ce monde où la vie n'est rien mais lentement, une douleur, un froid commence à croître, à glacer, à geler mon cœur, devenant insupportable. Je sors de mon monde de néant et pose mes mains dessus, espérant faire cesser la souffrance, espérant le réchauffer. Je commence à l'agripper, à planter mes doigts, mes ongles dans ma chair, traversant mes vêtements, s'enfonçant dans ma peau, jusqu'à ce que je sente un liquide tiède couler le long de mon torse. Pourtant, je ne sens rien d'autre que le supplice qui me déchire le cœur, je n'arrive pas à détourner la douleur qui me le taillade, le gèle de l'intérieur.

J'ai froid. La glace qui entoure mon cœur commence à se propager dans mon corps, glisse à travers mes veines pour atteindre la moindre parcelle de mon corps, sa plus petite extrémité. Aucune larme ne coule de mes yeux glacés. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais eu aussi froid, je n'ai jamais autant souffert, je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal. Même les attaques de Kyuubi, qui m'a pourtant fait subir mille supplices, n'ont rien de comparable à cette expérience. Un souvenir commence à surgir de ma mémoire. Le jour où Haku avait failli tuer Sasuke. Oui, cette fois-là aussi, j'avais eu mal, presque autant qu'aujourd'hui.

La flamme de vie, qui sommeillait au fond de moi, qui voulait encore sortir il n'y a pas si longtemps… Je ne la sens plus. Elle s'est éteinte en même temps que l'idée de sa mort se frayait un chemin dans mon esprit et y devenait éclatante. De la mort de Sasuke. Sasuke est mort.

J'entends un ricanement au loin. Il n'exprime pas la joie, loin de là.

-Ne me dis pas que ça t'attriste…Tu ne tenais pas à lui quand même ? Tu aimais vraiment cette chose qui me servait de frère ? Cet incapable ? Malgré toute la haine que je me suis efforcé d'allumer en lui, cette chose qui agrandit le pouvoir plus que tout, il était toujours impuissant face à moi, inapte à faire un adversaire convenable. Son cas était définitivement désespéré, j'ai fais une bonne chose en le supprimant.

Il est en train de se moquer de lui. Il l'a tué et il ose encore se moquer de lui. Comment peut-il ? Comment ose-t-il ? Oui, je l'aimais, de tout mon être, je le réalise maintenant, et…et il ne le saura jamais. Il l'a tué.

Je sens un grondement sourd monter, provenant du fond de ma gorge. Mes yeux se plantent dans les siens, qui gardent des étincelles de moquerie… Pour les perdre peu à peu, devenant interrogateurs… Je dévie mon regard pour le détailler de haut en bas… Son corps m'a l'air aussi rouge que ses yeux… Ainsi que ce qui nous entoure. Je reviens sur ses yeux. Ils sont devenus méfiants et au fond, bien cachés, je peux apercevoir des relents de terreur, sentiment qui me rend plus exalté que jamais.

Une présence, une immense puissance, est en train de remonter, de s'étendre dans tout mon corps… Je ne la combats pas, je n'en ai plus le courage, plus l'envie. Au contraire, je l'accepte, l'accueille à bras ouverts, ainsi que tout ce qui me permettra de me venger, de le lacérer, de l'étriper, de parsemer ses bouts de chair et ses organes dans toute la forêt. Mon sens de pensée change, ainsi que mon corps…Je sens la violence nouvellement acquise couler le long de chaque membre, de chaque veine de mon corps, du corps que nous partageons. Et nous le fixons. Nous le fixons de nos pupilles rouges, qui restent plantées dans les siennes, alors que nous lâchons notre aura, créant un tourbillon de chakra rouge tout autour de nous. Nous laissons un sourire carnassier apparaître sur nos lèvres.

Nous avançons d'un pas alors que lui, recule. Notre sourire s'élargit. Nous allons jouer avec notre proie… quand elles sont mortes de peur, incapables de bouger à cause de l'effroi, la terreur paralysant jusqu'à leurs pensées… Elles ont tellement meilleur goût…

**A SUIVRE…**

Babel : Alors Vy ? Ca en est où, Perdition ?

Vy : Babs !

Babel : Tu as avancé ? Il faut que tu t'y mettes, tu sais…

Vy : BABS !!!

Babel : Heu oui, quoi ?

Vy : Tu peux arrêter de me tyranniser, j'ai fini -- ;;;

Babel : Bien !!! Tu vas pouvoir passer à la 5 maintenant !!!

Vy : Mais bien sûr !!!!! Tu vas bosser toi aussi !!!! Allez !!!! botte les fesses de Babel

Babel : Aieuh !!!!! Mais oui, je vais m'y mettre !!!! pas besoin de me frapper pour ça… é.è

Vy sors sa ceinture à clous : Tais-toi et bosse !

Babel : éè Help…

Naruto à Vy : T'arrêtes de martyriser Babel oui !!!!

Babel : Naru-chan !!! Tu viens à mon secours ?!!!!!

Naruto : Elle a encore plein d'autres fics à écrire !!!!!

Babel reprends courage contre Vy : C'est vrai !!!!

Naruto : Et pis, elle a un lemon à écrire aussi !!!

Babel : C'est vrai !!! Pour « Une famille formidable » !!!!

Vy : --

Naruto :

Babel : … … … Attends, Naruto ?

Naruto : Vi ?

Babel : C'est juste pour ça que tu veux que j'écrive mes autres fics ?

Naruto : Bah vi… C'est pas tous les jours que je pourrais être seme sur Sasuke ;;;

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que cette auteur a dans la tête pour me faire uke aussi èé

Naruto : Mais Sasuke-chan, on t'a jamais dit qu'il faut savoir goûter à tout dans la vie ?

Babel : Tu veux aussi m'exploiter là…

Naruto : Nan !!!!! C'est juste que je préfère que tu écrives un bô lemon plutôt que cette fic où on arrête pas de se faire martyriser… éè

Babel :Tu vas voir si tu peux me manipuler aussi facilement !!!!! Allez Vy, on continue de taper cette fic !!!! On va faire durer le supplice !!!!!!

Vy : Ca, c'est le bon état d'esprit !!!!

Babel : Niark niark niark !!!!

Vy : MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!


	5. 5ème Partie

**Auteuses **: Babel (babel121yahoo.fr) et Vy )

**Titre **: Perdition.

**Base** : Naruto.

**Genre **: Angst sûrement…et un pointe de carnage aussi…

**Couple **: Si vous vous posez encore la question, vous avez de sérieux problèmes de mémoire

**Disclaimer **: Vy : Eh Babs !!!! Regarde !!!! Ils sont à nous !!! J'ai le contrat !!! _tend un papier sous le nez de Babel_

Babel _zyeute le document_ : Euh… Vy… T'as eu ça où ?

Vy : J'ai juste kidnappé Kishimoto pendant une petite semaine pour qu'il me le fasse !!!

Babel : -.-

Vy : Bah quoi ? T'es pas contente ? é.è

Babel : T'aurais pu me le dire quand même !!! Voulais le traumatiser avec toi !!! é.è

Vy : -.- Pour devoir te donner la moitié des dessins Yaoi que je l'ai obligé à faire ? T'as de l'espoir !

Voix : Police ! Cette maison est encerclée ! Veuillez sortir les mains sur la tête !

Vy : _mets le document entre les mains de Babs et se casse par la sortie de secours_

Babel : Ieeeeeh !!!!!!!!!!!!! _sais pas quoi faire avec le document_ _regarde partout autour_ _finit par le mettre dans la bouche et l'avaler_ Gloups... .

Vy : En gros, sont plus à nous… TT.TT

Babel : TT.TT

Note : Bon, spoiler jusqu'au tome 20 et tout et tout, on va pas s'amuser à réécrire un truc que vous lisez même plus.

**PERDITION**

**5ème Partie **

Lentement, pas à pas, Naruto se rapprocha de sa proie, son sourire carnassier s'élargissant, une lueur prédatrice au fond des yeux. Itachi reculait progressivement, réussissant avec peine à garder une expression impassible sur le visage. Il n'avait jamais connu un tel sentiment.

L'homme se doutait que la puissance de Kyuubi serait incommensurable, un démon capable de détruire un village tout entier de quelques coups de pattes ne pouvait être que surpuissant, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel concentré de haine à l'état pur.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Uchiwa Itachi connaissait ce qu'était la peur. Ce sentiment effroyable qui s'insinuait sournoisement en nous, qui envahissait la moindre parcelle de notre être, nous rendant plus docile et plus faible qu'un agneau. Lentement, des souvenirs remontaient des tréfonds de sa mémoire. Des souvenirs qu'il s'efforçait d'effacer, d'éradiquer de sa tête et de son subconscient depuis bien des années. Et il y était arrivé. Il avait réussi à les ignorer, à les faire disparaître. Pour lui, ces souvenirs n'existaient plus. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Quelque chose était en train de briser son barrage, celui qu'il avait construit au fil du temps, de franchir l'enceinte, de pénétrer à l'intérieur de son être. C'était impossible. Ses défenses étaient parfaites. Elles étaient infranchissables ! Personne n'était sensé pouvoir pénétrer en lui, le lire, comprendre ce qu'il ressentait !

Le brun fut pris. de tremblements. Pourquoi devaient-ils revenir maintenant ? Comment pouvaient-ils revenir ? Ces choses n'étaient plus sensées exister. Il se laissa tomber à genoux tandis que ses pensées étaient bloquées, envahies par des images du passé, sans oublier les sensations et sentiments qui les accompagnaient. Les tremblements du plus âgé des Uchiwa devinrent plus violents, et il ferma les yeux, une grimace de douleur réussissant enfin à prendre sa place sur son visage aux traits si fins, si inexpressifs depuis tant d'années.

Et son esprit fut submergé. D'abord, un sentiment de peur, de terreur. Il était redevenu un petit enfant, et il regardait les membres, les adultes de sa famille discuter joyeusement. Et Lui, parmi tout les autres, un homme mince, de grande taille aux courts cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu délavé. Il avait des airs confiants et tous ses gestes, ses mouvements montraient combien il était imbu de sa personne. Le petit garçon avait si peur de lui. De ses regards inquiétants, et de ses sourires aussi. Tout son petit être se méfiait de lui. Il ne l'aimait pas.

La scène changea. L'enfant avait un peu grandi et se retrouvait dans une pièce, seul avec un homme. Avec Lui. La peur, et la terreur commencèrent à couler à flots dans ses veines. Il voulut sortir de la pièce, se précipitant sur la porte. Fermée à clé. Terreur grandissante. Puis douleur. Honte, souffrance, pleurs. Il voulait que ça s'arrête. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Pourquoi personne ne venait-il l'aider ? Où étaient-ils ? Où étaient tous ces gens qui l'entouraient constamment, qui prétendaient l'aimer ? Pourquoi ne venaient-ils pas l'aider, le sauver ? Les larmes coulaient sur son visage enfantin d'antan, et elles commençaient à perler sur celui d'aujourd'hui, une souffrance infinie clairement visible sur ces traits que tout le monde croyait inébranlables.

Et ses souvenirs continuaient, s'éternisaient. Il se souvenait de l'autre petit garçon, son petit frère qui était heureux, aimant et aimé en toute naïveté, inconscient de la laideur du monde qui l'entourait. Et personne n'avait la moindre idée de la douleur qu'il était forcé de traverser, de supporter. Et ce gamin qui voulait jouer, si pur, si innocent. Si niais, si haïssable, si répugnant. Il voulait qu'il haïsse, lui aussi. Au moins autant que lui le devait. Et malgré tout, à travers cette haine, il avait réussit à grandir, à s'épanouir. Pas dans un sens très enviable, c'est vrai. Mais lui, il s'y complaisait. Grâce à ça, il devenait fort, très fort. Bientôt, il pourrait se venger. Contre eux. Contre tous. De l'avoir laissé comme ça, de ne pas l'avoir sorti de ce calvaire. Et il s'était vengé. Oh oui, il s'était vengé. Il se repassait encore souvent en boucle ces instants de gloire, où tout le monde l'avait craint, regardé de leurs petits yeux porcins et faibles, si faibles… Et ils avaient souffert. Plus que tout, ils avaient souffert. Leurs cris le berçaient encore les nuits de pleine lune, apaisant son cœur tourmenté, l'endormant mieux que tout autre son. Mais la haine était toujours là, lui conférant ses pouvoirs, sa force. Et ce petit garçon si pur n'en était plus un, il avait réussit à en faire un enfant de haine et de vengeance, comme lui. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage pâle. Comme il était fier de ce qu'il avait accompli.

Et ses pensées devinrent un amas indistinct de nouveaux. Et les sensations si désagréables, si insupportables revinrent, lui faisant perdre cette ébauche de sourire. Et la grimace de désespoir, si inappropriée sur son visage reprit sa place. Et les tremblements reprirent, plus forts encore. Il se retrouvait à nouveau dans la pièce, avec la même présence. Encore et toujours, comme dans un cauchemar qui passe et hante durant les nuits, ces cauchemars qu'on sait faux, fictifs, mais dont malgré tout on ne peut échapper. Il avait mal. Il avait honte.

-Iie… Iie… Onegai… laissez-moi…

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine quand il sentit quelque chose lui souffler dans le cou, le ramenant à la réalité, au présent. Le gamin… non. Ce n'était plus le gamin. C'était la chose qu'il était sensé enfermer, le démon, Kyuubi. Il s'était rapproché, se trouvant à quelques centimètres de lui à peine. Il ne l'avait pas senti. Malgré toute la force que lui conférait le pouvoir de la haine qu'il ressentait, il ne l'avait pas senti. Il ne se sentait plus fort. Il ne se sentait plus invincible. Il se sentait faible. Il était à sa merci. L'ennemi n'avait qu'à tendre le cou et claquer des mâchoires, et il mourrait. Et toutes ces années de travail et de souffrances passées à s'entraîner pour pouvoir prendre le monde entier sous son contrôle, les obliger à haïr eux aussi, s'avéreraient inutiles. Kyuubi approcha son visage de sa tête. Sa fin était proche. Un autre frisson le parcourut lorsque le démon souffla quelques phrases contre son oreille :

-Tu penses que la haine est la plus grande source de pouvoir ? Tu n'as pas tort… Mais tu n'as jamais ne serait-ce qu'entraperçu, mesuré toute l'étendue, l'immensité de cette source… Regarde-moi ! Observe comme elle est démesurée… Ecoute-moi ! Vois combien je te hais ! Vois combien je vous hais, tous autant que vous êtes !

Et il éclata d'un rire malsain. Le membre d'Akatsuki était paralysé. Par la peur. Par la rage, qu'il dirigeait principalement vers lui-même. Son impuissance le plongeait dans le désespoir. Se pouvait-il qu'il n'y ait pas assez de haine en lui ? Il laissait ce brasier se consumer en lui, le nourrissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, l'aidait à croître, à incendier son corps tout entier jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien, jusqu'à ce que lui-même devienne brasier et force ! Pouvait-on haïr plus que ça ? Etait-ce vraiment possible ? Comment, alors ? Où s'était-il trompé ?

Lentement, l'homme aux sharingans réussit à mouvoir à nouveau ses muscles récalcitrants. Puis, progressivement, il parvint à reculer, pas à pas. En face de lui, Kyuubi ne bougeait pas, n'esquissant aucun mouvement, plongeant son regard ironique et débordant de haine dans le sien, gardant son sourire posé, montrant que la situation était sous son contrôle, que chacun de ses mouvements était lu et calculé. Mais Itachi n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça. Il n'en avait pas l'envie. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était fuir d'ici, s'éloigner de ce démon, de ces souvenirs, de ces sentiments, reprendre les pleins pouvoirs de son corps, de son être et de son âme.

Une fois qu'il fut à une distance considérable, il détourna ses yeux des pupilles rouges, animales, agressives et meurtrières qui le fixaient sans ciller, calmement, et se retourna brutalement, mouvant ses jambes l'une devant l'autre aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et que ses forces le lui permettaient, et même plus encore. Derrière lui, un ricanement s'éleva dans la nuit, l'encourageant à accélérer encore plus l'allure.

Et il courut, avant de monter sur un arbre et de sauter de branche en branche, rendant ses traces olfactives plus difficiles à suivre. Ca aurait pu marcher contre un humain quelconque, mais là, il se trouvait face à Kyuubi, et ces habitudes qu'il avait prises et qu'il exécutait maintenant inconsciemment, se révélaient totalement inutiles. Et bientôt, il pu entendre de légers bruissements de feuilles légèrement secouées par un vent inexistant dans cette fraîche nuit.

Il ne se retourna pas, sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait derrière. Le démon l'avait rattrapé, avait réussit à le rejoindre malgré la cadence intensive qu'il imposait continuellement à son corps. Il se força à accélérer encore, malgré ses muscles qui protestaient violemment face à l'effort qu'ils devaient fournir. Itachi était habitué aux combats courts et intenses, arrivant à tuer ses adversaires rapidement à chaque fois et le plus souvent à distance, pas à un effort si violent et prolongé. Mais il ne pouvait faire autrement, s'il flanchait maintenant, seule la Mort l'attendait. Et il ne pouvait pas mourir, il ne devait pas mourir. Il ne devait pas se montrer faible. Il ne devait pas gâcher tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis pour devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Il ne mourrait pas.

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'entendait, ne sentait plus aucun mouvement derrière. Avait-il enfin réussit à distancer le démon-renard. Son corps se décontracta légèrement à cette pensée, mais un déplacement d'air à sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête vers les fourrés les plus proches.

A travers les feuillages, il pouvait apercevoir une ombre courant à la même vitesse que lui. Ombre qu'il identifia comme étant Kyuubi. Sentant sûrement son regard sur lui, le renard tourna son visage vers lui et lui sourit. Sourire étrange venant de ce visage à moitié transformé. Il comprit que le yohko avait réellement pris le dessus sur le gamin, il pouvait voir le corps se métamorphoser peu à peu, assez lentement pour ne pas trop influencer son agilité lors de sa course mais d'une vitesse assez rapide pour que cela se remarque à vue d'œil.

Le sourire simple de l'être lui insuffla une nouvelle bouffée de terreur qui le fit accélérer encore plus.

Comment une telle créature pouvait-elle exister ? Comment des hommes, de simples êtres humains, si faibles, si fragiles avaient-ils réussit à l'enfermer si radicalement, à empêcher un tel pouvoir de les terrasser ? Comment se faisait-il que le gamin ait réussit à contenir une telle chose aussi longtemps ? Malgré sa terreur, Itachi réussissait à réfléchir, focaliser son esprit sur tout cela, empêchant la peur et les souvenirs qu'elle faisait ressurgir de le dominer, de prendre le pas sur sa conscience.

Il se risquait à jeter des coups d'œil à sa gauche de temps en temps pour voir s'il n'arrivait pas à distancer Kyuubi no Yohko. Le démon restait à un écart constant mais ne semblait pas forcer alors que lui sentait ses réserves d'énergie s'épuiser lentement mais sûrement. De plus, la transformation continuait, progressait, les membres devenant pattes et le visage devenant museau. Et il les aperçut. Le signe de supériorité que tout Yohko désire au fond de lui. La preuve de l'infini pouvoir qui émanait de la bête à ses côtés. Neuf longues queues s'étalaient, s'élevaient toujours plus haut, toujours plus loin tout autour du corps de l'ancien jeune homme, fouettant les airs, abattant et coupant d'un seul coup les troncs d'arbres qui avaient mis des millénaires pour atteindre cette taille, lors de sa course. Et soudain, Itachi se sentit minuscule, insignifiant, complètement écrasé par le chakra qui émanait des neufs membres. Car rien ne diffusait d'aura aussi immense, aussi imposante que les neufs queues de Kyuubi no Yohko

Le corps de Naruto s'adaptait de mieux en mieux à l'évolution en milieu forestier, devenait plus souple et agile alors que le sien se fatiguait et commençait à le trahir. Il se prenait souvent les pieds dans des branches dépassant et se cognait rudement les bras et quelques fois le visage ou la tête, par manque d'attention, ses sens focalisés sur la créature. Ses vêtements étaient devenus des loques déchirées et tâchées par des éléments indéterminés de la forêt.

Il posa à nouveau son regard sur le démon pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne se trouvait plus à ses côtés.

Avait-il réussi ? Avait-il semé le monstre ? Le démon arrivant à cacher sa présence même en se servant pleinement de son chakra, Itachi n'avait aucune idée du moment où il avait réussi à le semer.

Mais il ne faiblit pas, ne ralentit pas et se surprit même à essayer de forcer encore l'allure, malgré la lassitude qui parcourait chaque fibre de son corps. On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre quand son ennemi est un démon, une de ces créatures viles et corrompues, n'hésitant pas à employer les pires méthodes pour arriver à leur fin. Il avait entendu des tas d'histoires sur les démons lors de son enfance, des contes abracadabrants et fantasques et il n'y avait jamais fait attention, ce n'était pour lui que des fables pour enfants sans intérêts. Tout ce qu'il en avait retenu, tout ce qui l'avait marqué, c'était que les démons étaient des êtres puissants, inspirant une crainte terrible chez les humains. Il avait cru lui-même devenir un démon à un moment mais au fil des minutes, des secondes, il réalisait qu'il était encore bien loin d'atteindre, ne serait-ce que de s'approcher, de cette entité. Jamais un être humain ne pourrait égaler une de ces créatures, aussi bien sur le plan de la puissance que de la haine. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Kyuubi no Yohko n'avait pas été abattu il y a douze ans. Jamais un humain ne pourrait vaincre un démon. Il pourrait seulement le piéger par des artifices comme l'avait fait l'ancien Hokage, en l'enfermant dans le corps d'un nouveau né par exemple, mais jamais le tuer. Et encore, il en avait la confirmation maintenant, le piège n'avait pas été utile bien longtemps : il avait suffit de douze ans, douze misérables années, pour que Kyuubi ne sorte, ne s'échappe de sa prison, se débarrassant de son enveloppe charnelle, la transformant, récupérant peu à peu son ancienne apparence que tout être vivant craignait. Seulement douze ans. Douze petites années pour briser un maléfice scellé par la vie d'un des shinobis les plus rayonnants et puissants que cette terre n'ait jamais porté.

Jamais Itachi ne saurait recréer un tel sceau… Il ne disposait pas d'un nouveau né et il était sûr que jamais le démon ne se ferait prendre deux fois par le même traquenard.

Il ne devait pas se faire prendre par le démon. S'il se faisait rattraper, il ne pourrait rien faire. Il ne pourrait que se laisser mourir dans une lente agonie sous les crocs de la bête, broyé, écrasé, impuissant…

Tout en essayant de maintenir l'allure maximale qu'il avait atteinte, il ferma les yeux et secoua sa tête pour en extraire ces pensées, essayant de les faire disparaître comme des cendres consumées, emportées par le vent. Il ne devait se concentrer que sur sa course.

Il rouvrit les yeux et se focalisa sur le chemin se trouvant droit devant lui. Sans que rien dans son champ de vision ne le lui laisse présager, il percuta violemment quelque chose et vola en arrière sur de longs mètres.

Il paniqua et se releva immédiatement pour reprendre sa fuite, s'affolant à la pensée qu'il venait de perdre de précieuses secondes, qu'il devait se forcer encore plus, lui et ses muscles, qu'il devait s'éloigner encore à tout prix. Le démon ne manquerait jamais une telle occasion de l'attraper.

Mais il stoppa net dans sa tentative de se remettre debout. La chose dans laquelle il s'était cogné n'était autre que le poitrail d'un gigantesque renard roux.

Renard qui l'observait froidement de ses yeux rouge sang fendus verticalement. Renard autour duquel flottait majestueusement neuf longues queues touffues prouvant à quel point il était puissant.

Kyuubi no Yohko l'avait rattrapé.

Ses genoux lâchèrent, le laissant tomber en arrière, s'écroulant douloureusement sur le sol. Il recula instinctivement comme il le pouvait en prenant appui sur ses mains et ses pieds. Son dos cogna rudement contre un tronc, lui coupant toute possibilité de fuite.

L'aura meurtrière entourant le démon l'oppressait littéralement, l'embrassant dans une étreinte aussi irréelle que mortelle. Le chakra bordeaux emplissait chaque interstice, chaque millimètre cube de la forêt d'une brume quasi matérielle, lui obscurcissant la vue, la rougissant d'une couleur sanguine qui, bien qu'il soit habitué à la vue du liquide carmin, le fit frissonner, finissant par lui oblitérer la vision du démon, le plongeant en des ténèbres rouges aux travers desquelles la mort pouvait se terrer pour l'atteindre quand il s'en méfierait le moins.

Il se releva comme il le pouvait, prenant difficilement appui sur le tronc, ses muscles lui faisant connaître mille souffrances à chaque mouvement, il savait qu'il devait repartir, qu'il mourrait s'il ne réagissait pas. Mais il avait déjà atteint ses limites, sa course effrénée avait achevé ses nerfs déjà mis à mal par la pression psychologique de la terreur, de la tourmente de son esprit face aux horreurs qu'il avait réussi à enfouir au plus profond de son être et qui étaient remontées dans les couches premières de sa conscience sous l'effet de la domination mentale de l'épouvante. Son corps ne répondait que partiellement aux ordres de son cerveau, ses mouvements se faisaient saccadés et maladroits, sa démarche hésitante.

Mais quand il sentit quelque chose bouger à l'arrière, son corps et son esprit réussirent enfin à s'accorder. Il réussit enfin à se dégager du tronc et à se placer en position défensive au milieu d'un espace plus clairsemé de la forêt.

Il ne devait pas faire confiance à un arbre ou un rocher comme abri. Au contraire, la présence d'un tel élément proche de lui ne ferait qu'augmenter le danger en lui apportant un sentiment de confiance illusoire, le démon n'étant en aucun cas dérangé par un tel obstacle. Il lui fallait de l'espace, un espace dans lequel il pourrait sentir les mouvements de Kyuubi, sentir son chakra, sentir sa présence. Mais son environnement ne lui permettait pas cela, il favorisait au contraire le démon qui était né en ce milieu et s'y déplaçait avec une aisance remarquable.

Itachi avait fermé les yeux et se concentrait sur son ouïe et son sixième sens, ne comptant pas sur sa vue, inutile dans la brume vermeille qui l'entourait. Quand il sentit un mouvement furtif à sa gauche, il ne bougea pas, restant sur ses positions, attendant le bon moment.

Le brun n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire mais il savait qu'il ne se rendrait pas sans se battre, sans épuiser ses dernières forces avant de rendre son dernier soupir et même s'il devait mourir, il le ferait en se battant, en luttant, en affrontant la Mort droit dans les yeux.

Mort qui se dressait devant lui sous les traits d'un renard. D'un renard d'aspect majestueux et inspirant le respect mais dont la haine implacable empêchait de l'admirer et le respect qu'il inspirait étaient obtenu par la force, par la crainte, par une puissance effroyable.

Il discerna finalement la présence du Yohko en face de lui, n'esquissant plus aucun mouvement. Il ne sut quoi en penser à part que l'être maléfique ne pouvait que lui tendre un piège, un piège sûrement terrible et mauvais auquel il ne pourrait pas échapper. La brume entre lui et le Renard s'estompa lentement lui dévoilant la Bête dans toute sa splendeur. Le démon avait encore grandi, son pouvoir croissant exponentiellement à chaque minute passant.

Une vague de haine le traversa quand Kyuubi le regarda droit dans les yeux, le défiant du regard de ne serait-ce qu'oser, avoir la valeur, le courage de bouger un petit doigt.

Itachi ne se laissa pas submerger et raffermit ses appuis. Il était décidé à se battre jusqu'au bout.

Kyuubi eut l'air légèrement amusé de ce regain de confiance et un sourire mauvais put se lire sur ses babines légèrement retroussées.

Le Yohko s'avança alors lentement vers lui, pas à pas, prenant son temps pour le plonger dans une sorte de transe hypnotique à l'aide de ses queues formant des arabesques compliquées dans les airs.

Mais Itachi ne se fit pas prendre au piège et activa son Sharingan. Il chercha une faille dans la défense de Kyuubi mais n'en trouva aucune. Mais il parvint à se définir un plan d'attaque. Ses chances de réussite avoisinaient dangereusement le niveau de zéro mais il devait tenter le tout pour le tout s'il voulait arriver à quelque chose. Contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait pensé auparavant, sa vie aujourd'hui ne tenait qu'à un fil, la solidité de celui-ci dépendant de sa chance. Chance à laquelle il n'avait jamais cru nécessaire de se fier auparavant auparavant, si imbu de sa puissance qu'il était.

Quand le démon fut à la distance qu'il attendait, il se jeta dessus en puisant dans ses dernières ressources pour un ultime assaut.

Si cette attaque manquait, s'il se trompait ne serait-ce que dans un détail, aussi insignifiant puisse-t-il paraître, il était perdu.

Kyuubi ne bougea même pas en le voyant se jeter sur lui. Il se contenta d'un simple mouvement de queue qui, sans même toucher le shinobi, l'envoya voler contre un tronc d'arbre (par le souffle du) grâce à l'onde dégagée par le geste. Il retomba à terre, sur le dos, comme une poupée de chiffon malmenée.

Itachi était si obnubilé par le fait de se trouver hors du champ d'action des queues qu'il avait occulté cette possibilité d'emploi.

Il avait raté son seul essai.

Il était perdu.

Le Yohko était à présent au dessus de lui, le dominant de toute sa taille. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, son corps était paralysé par le choc violent et il avait du mal ne serait-ce que pour garder les yeux ouverts, l'action lui demandant des efforts immenses et douloureux, doublés par des maux de tête qui auraient rendu fou une grande majorité de personnes.

Il sembla que Kyuubi finit par se lasser de son jouet car il attaqua finalement. D'un coup de griffe trop rapide pour être vu d'un œil humain, il taillada de l'épaule droite à la hanche gauche le buste du jeune homme.

Uchiwa ne put que hurler sa douleur en un cri effroyable presque bestial.

Lentement, le démon laissa courir une de ses griffes acérées sur tout le corps de l'humain, lui arrachant des hurlements qui au fil des minutes, se fatiguaient, finissant par n'être que de simples gémissements pitoyables, qui ne perdaient pourtant pas en intensité et en effroi, quand ses cordes vocales furent trop altérées.

Itachi, qui se maintenant au bord du gouffre de l'évanouissement, finit par y sombrer quand, d'un claquement de dents sec, le Yohko lui arracha un bras pour en lécher le sang frais qui s'en écoulait à flots.

Pris dans cette fébrilité meurtrière, Kyuubi ne s'en rendit pas compte et continua de démembrer lentement, avec une méthodologie presque scolaire le corps de l'aîné des Uchiwa.

Quand sa soif de sang fut parachevée, il s'éloigna du cadavre lentement, n'y jetant pas même un dernier regard.

Il reprit peu à peu le corps de Naruto, s'étant habitué à lui durant ces dernières années et le trouvant bien pratique pour se déplacer discrètement. Bien plus que le corps d'un renard géant.

Il ne savait pas par où commencer à vivre sa nouvelle liberté mais finit par se décider à aller voir celui grâce à qui cette liberté lui avait été rendue.

Uchiwa Sasuke.

S'il n'était pas mort, jamais il n'en aurait été ainsi, le petit aurait préféré mourir que de le laisser sortir. L'autre gamin méritait donc au moins un minimum de considération pour son aide involontaire.

Il reprit donc le chemin parcouru pendant la course en sens inverse, un petit sourire heureux aux lèvres, presque chantonnant, et finit par aboutir dans la clairière où tout avait commencé. De l'autre côté, un amas sanglant était étalé par terre. Le sourire du Yohko s'élargit. Oh, oui, il pouvait la remercier, cette petite chose. Le démon s'approcha du corps pâle et, une fois à ses côtés, avança sa main pour lui tapoter la tête, comme on le fait avec les chiens ayant bien obéi à leur maître. Mais il n'eut pas le d'achever son mouvement que sa main se mit à trembler violemment. Il en su immédiatement la cause. Ainsi, le gamin avait encore les moyens de se battre… Un peu de combat, aussi faible que soit l'opposant, ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Au contraire, ça lui ferait les dents. Et il devait avouer que l'autre humain avait été pitoyable, un spécimen faible, qu'il n'avait pas offert de résistance et n'avait pas assouvi son désir de se battre.

Kyuubi commença à jouer avec la présence dans sa tête, tantôt la laissant avancer, croire qu'elle reprenait du terrain, tantôt la repoussant avec facilité, lui montrant que ses misérables efforts étaient complètement inutiles.

Et il continua de jouer, le laissant avancer toujours plus loin, pour lui faire garder un espoir, aussi faible soit-il, pour pouvoir le repousser à chaque fois avec plus de violence que la précédente, le faisant souffrir d'une douleur presque physique.

Mais, trop pris par son jeu, par la frénésie de cette liberté retrouvée, il manquait d'attention, trop sûr d'avoir retrouvé ses pleins pouvoirs, de se retrouver dans une situation presque identique à celle d'autrefois, sous-estimait les capacités de Naruto, oubliant sa force de volonté dont même lui, alors qu'il le regardait, tapi dans le corps du jeune garçon, était étonné. Et quand, dans son jeu, il le laissa s'approcher encore plus près de la sortie que jamais, alors qu'il se préparait à le repousser à nouveau avec une joie malsaine, ce fut l'autre conscience qui l'attaqua. Kyuubi fut déstabilisé par l'attaque, presque choqué.

Elle n'était, bien sûr, pas comparable à ce que lui avait fait subir au blond, loin de là, mais il n'avait pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle-là. Il n'avait pas pensé que le gamin pourrait vraiment l'attaquer de l'intérieur au lieu de juste essayer d'en sortir. Et ce bref instant d'incrédulité lui fut fatal.

La forte volonté mêlée au désespoir et à l'inquiétude pour son rival, pour ce que cette chose pourrait faire de son corps si jamais il le laissait y toucher, réussirent à le mettre en cage à nouveau, à le sceller à nouveau derrière ses barreaux ; et dans les ténèbres de la conscience de Naruto, un long cri de rage pure se fit entendre, faisait écho dans les esprits de chaque habitant à des kilomètres à la ronde, les pénétrant, les faisant frissonner, trembler dans leur sommeil et éveillant de terribles cauchemars. La bête était plus haineuse que jamais ; elle s'était laissée avoir comme une débutante, comme un humain ! Et pendant de longues minutes, elle resta dans cet état là, diffusant sans cesse des spasmes de rage dans le corps du garçon. Puis elle se mit à réfléchir. Naruto était trop instable psychiquement, moralement pour garder le contrôle bien longtemps. Bientôt, il laisserait à nouveau une ouverture, baisserait sa garde ne serait-ce que pendant quelques secondes. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Le démon-renard se calma.

**A SUIVRE…**

Babel : Allez Kyuubi, allez Kyuubi, allez Kyuubi, allez !!!!!!

Vy : Euh… Babs, le chapitre est fini là… -.-

Babel : Et alors ? La fic est pas finie elle !!! _format pom pom girl_ Allez Kyuubi !!!!

Kyuubi : Ca fait plaisir d'avoir des fans !! '.'

Naruto : Eh !!! Vous êtes pas sensées être du coté du démon !!!!

Vy : Pourquoi ça ? _regard mauvais_

Naruto _déglutit_ : Gloups… Euh… Et ben… Parce que c'est un démon justement…

Ko _qui ne fait que passer_ : Qu'est-ce que t'as contre les démons toi ?!!!!! _fière d'être une mini-démone_

Naruto : Bah… Ils sont méchants…

Babel : Justement… w

Naruto : Et sadiques…

Vy : C'est pour ça qu'on les aime… °o°

Naruto : Et pas beaux…

En cœur : QUOI ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ose répéter ça ?!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto : é.è ;;;

Vy : Nan mais pour qui il se prend lui ?!!!! Allez Babs, avec moi !!! _sors sa pancarte : « Vive les démons »_ Vas-y Kyuubi !!!!!!!!!!!

Babel _sors aussi sa pancarte_ : Yep !! KYUUBI-POWAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ko _puisqu'elle est là, elle participe aussi_ : KYUUBI-SAMAAAAA !!!!

Vy : Nan Ko, pas –sama Oublie pas que c'est notre élève en matière de tortures !!

Babel : Vip, Kyuubi-kohai

Ko :

Les trois _format pom-pom girls_ : Vive les démons !!!!! Vas-y Kyuubi !!!!!!!

Naruto _frissonnant_ : Tasukete… é.è


	6. 6ème Partie

**Auteuses **: Babel et Vy

**Titre **: Perdition.

**Base** : Naruto.

**Genre **: Angst, encore et toujours… Bien que l'on varie avec un peu de mélo là…

**Couple **: L'un est mort et l'autre survit difficilement… On peut encore appeler ça un couple ?

**Disclaimer **: Vy : J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais avalé notre contrat… -.-

Babel : Mais c'est de ta faute aussi !!! Fallait pas me laisser en galère comme ça toute seule !!! TT.TT

Vy : Mais quand même !!! Tu aurais pu le cacher de manière plus intelligente !!!

Babel : Vy… Tu te rends compte d'avec qui tu parles ? -.-

Vy : … C'est vrai qu'avec toi… -.-

Babel : -.-

Vy : Donc ils sont plus à nous…

Babel : Nan…

Les deux : OUIN !!!! TT.TT TT.TT

Note : Bon, spoiler jusqu'au tome 20 et tout et tout, on va pas s'amuser à réécrire un truc que vous lisez même plus.

**PERDITION **

**6ème Partie**

Tout était gris dans la forêt de Konoha sous le lever du jour. Les rayons du soleil apparaissaient lentement, illuminant peu à peu les clairières. Le gris s'évaporait doucement, laissant sa place à des nuances d'abord pâles, pas encore touchées par la chaleur qu'apportait la lumière du jour. Le ciel s'éclairait doucement, se teintant de nuances d'or et de rouges. Les pigments s'intensifiaient peu à peu, s'accentuaient, donnaient vie au paysage. Dans la clairière deux silhouettes pouvaient être distinguées ; l'une noyait dans une marre de sang, l'autre se tenait quelques pas plus loin. De l'autre côté de la forêt gisait ce qui, un jour, avait été un être humain. Il avait sur le visage, figée à tout jamais, une expression de pure terreur et de souffrance infinie ; ses cheveux avaient tourné au blanc sous le coup de l'effroi, donnant au personnage une apparence bien plus âgée que ce qu'il en était vraiment. Les pupilles des yeux se retrouvaient dirigées vers le haut, ne laissant apparaître qu'un blanc morbide dans les orbites enfoncées. La tête était la seule chose encore intacte du cadavre, l'unique indice permettant d'identifier cette dépouille comme un corps humain. Le reste était déchiqueté, éparpillé autour de lui. Le sang encore frais brillait sous les rayons du soleil levant, lui donnant une apparence mystique.

Dans la clairière, un jeune homme blond se laissait retomber au sol, à genoux, hors d'haleine, essayant de récupérer un peu de souffle. On pu le voir poser ses mains à terre puis passer le poids de son corps sur ses paumes, les yeux fixés sur l'herbe au-dessous de lui. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, transformé en râle de souffrance. Du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche, laissant apparaître des gouttes écarlates sur l'herbe encore humide de la rosée du matin. Tout le corps du garçon aux yeux bleu ciel tremblait, comme s'il n'allait pas tarder à s'écrouler, ne supportant plus sa propre masse. Mais le blond ne semblait par réaliser ce qui arrivait à son corps. Son visage restait inexpressif, inaccessible. Il glissa au sol, s'écroulant sur le côté. Même s'il ne ressentait pas la souffrance de son corps, ses muscles ne pouvaient plus le supporter, chaque millimètre carré de peau réclamant un peu de répit, trop fatigués, trop épuisés par les tortures subies lors de l'emprisonnement du démon.

Le blond avait mal. Il sentait que sa tête risquait d'éclater à tout moment. Mais, la plus grande douleur se situait au niveau du cœur. Une boule commençait à se former au niveau de son ventre. Une boule d'angoisse et d'anxiété. Et, plus que tout, il avait peur. Ce poison se répandait rapidement dans chaque fibre de son corps et de son être, maintenant que l'adrénaline était passée, qu'il n'avait plus rien d'autre sur quoi se concentrer. Maintenant qu'il devait affronter la réalité.

Lentement, il se traîna vers le deuxième corps de la clairière. Celui-ci paraissait intact, intouchable, surréel. On aurait dit un ange descendu du ciel. Mais, au-dessous de lui continuait de s'étendre une flaque rouge. Elle faisait sale, n'avait rien à faire là, enlaidissait toute la scène. Lentement, difficilement, Naruto reprit contenance, se mettant en position assise devant le corps de son ami. Et doucement, la main tremblante, il avança un doigt vers le visage pâle, trop pâle, du brun. Puis, enfin, il le toucha. Le contact était froid, mort, comme s'il ne touchait que de la porcelaine. La main se mit à trembler de plus belle. Il savait pourtant. Il savait à l'avance à quoi il ressemblerait, avait pu prévoir la froideur du contact de sa peau. Mais ça faisait mal. Ca faisait tellement mal. Mal d'avoir une preuve. Mal de perdre la pointe d'espoir qu'il lui restait.

Le blond leva le regard vers le ciel. Des larmes commençaient à piquer le bord de ses yeux, à s'accumuler, menaçaient de couler. Mais il ne devait pas. Il ne pleurerait pas. Progressivement, le liquide salé reflua. Et les larmes ne coulèrent pas.

Naruto passa un bras sous la tête de Sasuke, puis son deuxième bras fit le tour du torse du brun et, avec tendresse, il attira le corps contre le sien, puis le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Et là, les larmes qu'il avait réussi à maintenir quelques secondes auparavant, il ne pu les retenir plus longtemps, et elles coulèrent, en même temps que des sanglots commençaient à s'élever dans la forêt. Puis ils se transformèrent en cris. En hurlements, en plaintes de rage et de douleur.

Jamais, oh grand Dieu jamais, il n'aurait cru dans sa vie souffrir autant. Il avait pourtant connu la haine et le mépris des autres, qui l'avaient blessé profondément, intérieurement, il avait connu la douleur physique aussi, les blessures récoltées tout au long de ses combats se comptant par millions, mais jamais, jamais il n'avait subit quelque chose d'aussi douloureux, d'aussi poignant que cette déchirure qui s'ouvrait en lui. Le supplice dû à la présence de Kyuubi en lui, cherchant à le briser de l'intérieur, n'était rien comparé à la faille béante qu'il ressentait à présent du côté gauche de sa poitrine, en lieu et place de son cœur.

Ses hurlements se firent de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus déchirants, cris devenant inhumains, cris de bête blessée dans les profondeurs de son for intérieur. Puis ses râles de douleur se muèrent peu à peu en gémissements sourds, en sanglots plaintifs alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans le cou du brun, inhalant une dernière fois son odeur, cette odeur qui lui était propre, l'odeur de Sasuke, une odeur qu'il ne sentirait plus jamais.

Son cœur comme pris dans un étau, Naruto se laissa complètement submerger par la douleur, l'accueillant en lui comme une vieille amante, la laissant envahir chaque cellule de son corps, voulant ressentir ce qu'avait bien pu subir celui qu'il aimait à sa mort.

Son chakra exsudait par tous les pores de sa peau, entourant presque amoureusement le corps de l'autre qu'il serrait d'une tendresse infinie et possessive entre ses bras, comme s'il voulait combattre la mort elle-même, la défier de lui arracher le cœur. La couleur chaude du flux de chakra de Naruto, qu'il puisait à même les réserves de Kyuubi, tranchait excessivement avec la blancheur immaculée de la peau du brun, encore accentuée par la cessation de la circulation du sang chaud dans ses veines. Le chakra passait et repassait autour du corps inerte, s'insinuant entre chaque pli et repli de ses vêtements, caressant doucement la peau blême, s'attardant sur les blessures encore sanglantes.

Mais cela Naruto ne le voyait pas, ne s'en rendait pas compte. Tout ce qu'il sentait étaient les doux cheveux de la nuque de Sasuke qui frôlaient ses paupières closes. Il aurait voulu pouvoir rester ainsi pour toujours, assit dans cette clairière, seul avec sa moitié perdue à jamais dans ses bras. Que le temps s'arrête et fige à jamais cet instant. Que le corps mort entre ses bras ne se détériore jamais et reste ainsi, à ses côtés, jusqu'à ce qu'il meure à son tour, qu'il le rejoigne quel que soit l'endroit qu'il ai gagné.

Mais le temps ne s'arrête jamais, il poursuit inlassablement son cours impitoyable, ne laissant pas un répit aux pauvres êtres mortels qui restent impuissants face à son cours, comme l'eau d'un fleuve, nous filant entre les doigts lorsque nous essayons de l'attraper.

La vie, elle aussi implacable dans ses décisions, semblait avoir encore des tortures à faire subir au blond, n'avait pas l'air décidée à lui laisser la paix, semblant avoir encore un autre tour néfaste à lui jouer.

Au loin, le soleil commençait à apparaître dans sa totalité, baignant d'une lumière orangée et éblouissante le ciel d'un bleu clair presque blanc, chassant les dernières nuances de gris par la même occasion, comme un peintre finissant son tableau, y implantant les dernières touches de couleurs. Les nuages entourant l'astre du jour étaient d'un blanc immaculé, à la différence des autres qui préféraient rester à distance respective de la source de lumière et gardaient une couleur violette teintée de gris et de bleu. Mais même ceux-là n'échappaient pas totalement à sa luminosité, se parant d'un coloris jaune orangé dans la direction du soleil.

Mais dans la clairière où étaient présents les deux corps, l'endroit refusait de s'éclaircir au contact des rayons, comme si la lumière était aspirée par le corps du blond pour être transformée en une lumière plus sanglante, plus rouge, émanée par tout son organisme. Ce lieu, à l'apparence encore douce quelques instants auparavant, dégageait maintenant une ambiance malsaine. Et le garçon encore vivant présent en bord de clairière ne faisait pas mine de bouger, comme en transe, ne se rendant pas compte de la force, du pouvoir qu'il dégageait, qui se faisait pourtant ressentir des kilomètres à la ronde. Et il n'entendait pas non plus, encore éloignés mais malgré tout facilement audibles pour ses sens accrus, les pas se rapprocher, appartenant à une troupe d'hommes se déplaçant dans un silence mortel.

Lentement, la lumière rouge commença à baisser en même temps que le blond arrêtait d'absorber les rayons du soleil, s'évaporant dans le ciel, devenant peu à peu de simples reflets sur l'eau encore présente sur les plantes, pour finalement s'éteindre presque entièrement, ne laissant qu'une fine couche lumineuse auréolant le corps de Sasuke demeurer. Les personnes courrant dans la forêt n'étaient plus guidées par la lugubre force qui les avait guidés jusqu'ici, qui les avait aidés à trouver leur chemin à travers l'immensité du terrain boisé, mais ils étaient déjà assez près pour savoir où se diriger. Elles étaient assez proches, aussi, pour que Naruto puisse les sentir sans avoir besoin de se concentrer. Elles seraient là dans quelques secondes. Lentement, comme si la séparation lui procurait une douleur physique, le blond relâcha son étreinte et reposa le corps du brun au sol. Puis, d'un mouvement plus vif, il fit un saut en arrière.

Entouré de l'équipe que lui avait assignée l'Hokage-sama pour étudier l'étrange source de chakra s'étant déclarée en plein centre de la forêt, Kakashi courait à travers l'épais feuillage des bois entourant le village, guidé par la force mystérieuse et inquiétante s'étant faite ressentir jusqu'au cœur du village, au point que nombreux étaient les habitants se plaignant de douloureux cauchemars ou de violents maux de tête avant même le lever de soleil. La quasi-totalité des villageois avait même été réveillés au milieu de la nuit. Mais bien sûr, l'étude n'était qu'un artifice. Ils savaient tous parfaitement que Naruto en était la source, ou plutôt, que le renard aux neuf queues en était la source. Le tout était de savoir si le garçon était encore maître de son corps ou si le démon était parvenu à en prendre le contrôle. Et s'il s'avérait que la deuxième théorie était la bonne…

Kakashi ne voulait pas penser à cela.

Il avait confiance en Naruto et s'en voulait pour les réflexes qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir la veille. Il n'aurait pas dû montrer au blond à quel point il avait peur de lui. Et encore moins avoir une réaction à son encontre.

Mais les souvenirs des évènements qui avaient eu lieu douze ans auparavant étaient encore, malgré lui et en dépit de tous les efforts qu'il avait faits pour les oublier, parfaitement clairs dans sa mémoire.

Jamais il ne pourrait oublier l'énorme Yohko et ce jour maudit où avait eu lieu cette tuerie, ce massacre au souvenir duquel tout le monde tremblait encore. L'image de Kyuubi détruisant des immeubles entiers, les faisant s'effondrer au sol dans un nuage de poussière et de débris d'un simple coup de patte ou de queue, écrasant au passage tout être vivant de trouvant à proximité, déchiquetant à coups de crocs les corps des hommes ayant encore le courage de se jeter sur lui, de l'attaquer, en gobant même certains d'un coup, restait profondément imprimée dans sa mémoire, claire comme si la scène se déroulait devant ses yeux en ce moment même. Kakashi pouvait encore voir, les yeux écarquillés, les lambeaux de corps des camarades avec lesquels il discutait, riait, s'amusait quelques heures auparavant, s'échapper de la gueule du démon ; il pouvait encore sentir du sang tombant sur eux comme la pluie, giclant sur ses épaules puis s'écoulant le long de son corps paralysé, brouillant la vision de tous les shinobis présents d'un rideau rouge, leur semblant presque bienvenu car grâce à lui, ils pouvaient s'échapper du carnage durant quelques secondes, ignorer une partie des horreurs qui se commettaient. Le sortant de sa léthargie, une main atterrissait juste sous ses yeux. Elle portait un tatouage à son dos, un tatouage qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme appartenant à un de ses meilleurs amis…

Perturbé, il secoua la tête pour contraindre ces souvenirs, ces images qui lui faisaient l'effet d'une cicatrice refusant de se refermer, à le quitter. Il s'était promis qu'il tuerait ce démon s'il revenait un jour, vengeant ainsi tous ses compagnons perdus lors de cette bataille si inégale, si injuste, honorant ainsi la mémoire de son maître. Cet homme lui avait tout appris et jamais il ne respecterait quelqu'un autant qu'il le respectait lui, qui était allé jusqu'à donner sa vie pour son village, laissant toute une nation en larmes. Abandonnant surtout un élève en plein désarroi, ayant perdu son unique point de repère, l'épicentre de sa vie, la personne qui jouait, pour lui, aussi bien un rôle de père que de professeur.

Il savait que le quatrième Hokage avait enfermé le démon dans le corps d'un bébé, et qu'il devrait tuer cet enfant un jour s'il voulait que sa vengeance soit accomplie, et il était prêt à le faire. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu de s'attacher autant à cet enfant, d'avoir la capacité de séparer aussi bien consciemment qu'inconsciemment le démon de son réceptacle. Il ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à Naruto, mais savait qu'il n'aurait plus le choix, que ce serait son devoir de s'exécuter si Kyuubi avait pris le dessus, qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres moyens que de le tuer…

Les pensées de l'homme aux cheveux gris dévièrent vers Sasuke qui devait être en train de parcourir les bois en ce moment même. Lui aussi avait dû ressentir le chakra du démon. Il espérait que le garçon avait eu la bonne idée de s'éloigner de Naruto plutôt que d'aller le retrouver, mais au fond de lui, un sérieux doute allait en grandissant à mesure que son groupe approchait du but… Le lien entre ces deux enfants était beaucoup trop fort pour que le brun reste en dehors de tout ça…

Il accéléra son mouvement, peut-être arriverait-il à temps cette fois-ci pour sauver ces personnes qui avaient réussi à se faire une place dans son coeur…

Enfin, le groupe d'Anbus arriva aux abords de la grande clairière dans laquelle avaient eu lieu tellement d'évènements durant la dernière nuit. Dès qu'ils s'avancèrent en elle, ils eurent l'impression de manquer d'air tellement l'ambiance qui y régnait était oppressante, agressive. Chaque respiration donnait l'impression que l'air s'attaquait à leur gorge, de les étouffer tellement l'atmosphère qui les entourait semblait liquide. Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles plusieurs membres de la troupe furent pris de quintes de toux, tous les hommes de l'équipe réussirent enfin à s'habituer à l'atmosphère qui régnait en ce lieu. Kakashi cligna des yeux, regardant au loin, et aperçut une silhouette dressée dans un coin opposé à leur entrée dans cette déchirure claire au milieu des ténèbres de cette forêt. Il s'élança vers elle, immédiatement suivit par son équipe, mais s'arrêta brutalement quand il fut assez proche de la personne pour ne plus être aveuglé par le soleil naissant dont les rayons encore obliques pouvaient rendre toute visibilité nulle, et qu'il puisse enfin visualiser l'étendue et l'atrocité de la scène qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux. Scène à la vue de laquelle on put surprendre le seul œil visible de l'homme aux cheveux gris à s'élargir considérablement.

-Na… Naruto…

Devant lui se tenait le garçon blond, une expression de fatigue et de désarroi peinte sur le visage, ses yeux n'exprimant plus leur joie de vivre envahissante habituelle Mais surtout, sur ses mains, le long de ses manches, sur sa poitrine, sur tout son corps, de grandes taches carmines s'étendaient, des gouttes du liquide s'écoulant encore le long de sa combinaison, pointes d'écarlate dans cet océan orangé. Ensuite, son regard se posa sur le garçon à quelques pas à peine de Naruto, son corps inarticulé reposant dans une flaque de la même couleur que les souillures sur l'habit du garçon au regard bleu ciel. Les yeux de l'homme se dilatèrent encore plus sous le choc de la réalisation qui venait de se faire dans son esprit. Ca ne pouvait pas être ça ! Ca ne pouvait pas être possible ! L'œil unique de l'homme revint sur le blond, le fixant, le détaillant, le questionnant presque. Lorsque ce dernier comprit la question sous-entendue que lui adressait son professeur, il fit un pas en arrière, levant ses mains devant lui, les secouant, comme pour mettre une barrière invisible entre les hommes et lui.

-Je… J'ai rien fait ! Quand je suis revenu il… Il était comme ça ! Je… il…

La confusion dans les pensées du blond allait en s'agrandissant, il avait de plus en plus de mal à ordonner ses idées, à formuler ses phrases… Comment pouvaient-ils l'accuser ! Comment pouvaient-ils penser qu'il ai pu faire ça à Sasuke ! Il commença à paniquer et se mit à crier.

-Vous devez me croire ! C'est l'autre qui…

Kakashi regardait en silence l'adolescent qui commençait à être gagné par l'affolement, ses mouvements désordonnés, irréfléchis montrant à quel point il était nerveux. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux le calmer avant qu'il ne perde son calme et que les choses se détériorent et lui coupa la parole, stoppant ses divagations mentales et physiques par la même occasion.

-Calme-toi Naruto, s'il te plait. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien…

Tout en parlant, le shinobi aux cheveux gris gardait son œil fixé sur son étudiant. Un œil qui reflétait l'effroi qu'il ressentait, un œil qui montrait une pointe de la panique qui le submergeait, un œil qui ne pouvait cacher les tourments de l'homme le possédant. En le regardant, Naruto su que son professeur ne le croyait pas, qu'il se fiait plus aux preuves qui se montraient à lui, aux sang sur ses habits, au corps étendu derrière lui, qu'à ses paroles. Il se sentait trahit, plus que jamais. Une des seules personnes à posséder sa confiance, un de ceux à qui il avait pu ouvrir une partie de son cœur, un homme dont il croyait avoir la confiance le rejetait purement et simplement, préférant croire au démon qu'il recelait plutôt qu'en lui. Le garçon leva un regard désespéré sur cette personne qu'il respectait, puis, lentement, avança un pas vers lui. Un des hommes derrière Kakashi fit un saut en avant poussant un cri d'alerte.

-Attention ! Il attaque !

Avant même d'avoir finit sa phrase, il envoya un shuriken dans la jambe du blond qui grogna sous la douleur de la pointe pénétrant sa chair. Ses yeux se teintèrent de rouge et les marques sur son visage s'approfondirent alors qu'il se mettait à crier à son tour.

-Pourquoi vous doutez de moi ?! Vous savez, pourtant, que je donnerai tout, tout ce que je possède, tout ce que je suis pour ce village ! Que je sacrifierais ma vie pour le bien de ses habitants !

Kakashi croyait avoir, devant les yeux, le garçon qui se laissait gagner par la colère, qui commençait à se transformer. Les souvenirs qui le hantaient depuis tant d'années refirent surface dans son esprit, mais, avant de se laisser submerger, il fit ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il considérait être comme son devoir. D'abord, il retira son bandeau frontal de son œil gauche, libérant le Sharingan qui avait construit sa réputation, puis il donna des ordres, à contre-cœur. Des ordres qu'il eut du mal à façonner, à dire et encore plus à appliquer. Ceux qui devaient sceller la vie du garçon en plein désespoir en face de lui.

Voyant cela, Naruto se sentit faiblir. Il ne le croyait pas, il acceptait le fait qu'il ait pu tuer Sasuke, il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Il le haïssait, désirait sa mort, sa destruction, comme tous les autres. Des larmes commencèrent à envahir ses yeux rouges, perles salines sur ses joues sales, et il ne bougea pas, ne recula pas. Il devait mourir, lui-même en avait décidé ainsi quelques heures plus tôt. Que ce soit de ses propres mains ou de celles des shinobis du village ne changeait rien, ne ? Alors, il ferma les yeux, laissant les gouttes salées couler librement sur chacune de ses joues, nettoyant quelque peu au passage les traces sanguines ayant éclaboussé son visage. Enfin, il baissa toutes ses défenses pour pleinement accueillir la mort.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il le sentit à nouveau, alors qu'il pensait que tout était terminé, que tout allait enfin se finir. Mais c'était trop tard, il s'était déjà abandonné entièrement, aussi bien son corps que son âme, les laissant libres à l'envahissement du démon tapit en lui. Et, impuissant, il sentit le Yohko prendre à nouveau possession de son corps…

**A SUIVRE… **

Babel : Bon alors, on s'arrête là ?

Vy : Yep, le chapitre deviendrait trop long si on continuait…

Babel : Et puis, comme ça, on peut le donner aux lecteurs pour qu'ils attendent pendant les vacances…

Vy : Ouais… Parce qu'on va pas pouvoir écrire pendant plus de deux mois là…

Babel : Vu que je pars au moment ou tu rentres… -.-

Vy : Ouais… -.-

Babel : Bon bah, on va au moins dire « Bonnes vacances » aux lecteurs

Vy : Tu sais que tu peux être déprimante quand tu t'y mets… -.-

Babel : Mah qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? éè

Vy : Tu viens de me rappeler qu'on va pas se voir pendant deux mois !!! .

Babel : Mah on peut rien y faire…

Vy : OUIN !!! TTTT

Babel : OUIN AUSSI !!! TTTT

Sasuke et Naruto : … _gros soupir soulagé _Pas de torture pendant deux mois !!!

Babel : Mais je vais bien bosser sur mes autres fics alors !!!

Vy : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça ne sera que sur des fics Naruto ?

Babel : . ;;; Donc vous n'avez pas fini de souffrir mes cocos !!!

Vy : Oh ça non !!! MOUAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!

Babel : w Niark, niark, niark !!!


	7. 7ème Partie

**Auteuses **: Babel et Vy

**Titre **: Perdition.

**Base** : Naruto.

**Genre **: Angst encore et toujours…

**Couple **: Euh… Est-ce que cette partie à encore lieu d'être pour cette fic ? v.v

**Disclaimer **: Vy : On est enfin de retour !!!!!

Babel : Pour vous jouer un… PAF !!! Aieuh… Ca fait mal ça, Vy… T.T

Vy : On est pas dans les Pokémon v.v

Babel : Grunt… Tout ça pour dire que malgré nos nombreux essais pour les attraper, les persos de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à nous.

Vy : Mais on ne désespère pas, ils seront à nous un jour !!!!! _evil grin_

Note : Bon, spoiler jusqu'au tome 20 et tout et tout, on va pas s'amuser à réécrire un truc que vous lisez même plus.

**PERDITION **

**7ème Partie**

Rouge.

Tout ce qui entrait dans le champ de vision de Naruto semblait recouvert d'un rideau rouge. Le démon avait une nouvelle fois pris possession de son corps, l'abaissant de nouveau au rôle de simple témoin, incapable d'agir, de réagir aux actions de celui qui contrôlait son corps, ne lui laissant que l'occasion de voir ce qu'il se passait à travers les yeux qui étaient encore siens quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il sentait ses anciens membres se transformer sous l'influence du chakra de Kyuubi qui s'épanouissait en son intérieur. Et, dans ces dernières minutes de conscience, ces derniers instants où il était encore en état de réfléchir, les pensées tournoyaient dans son esprit. Plus personne ne se souciait de lui, plus personne ne lui faisait confiance, plus personne ne pensait qu'il existait encore sous le démon… Et il se dit que malgré tout, lui, les aimait. Que quoi qu'ils disent, quoi qu'ils pensent, quoi qu'ils fassent, il ne les abandonnerait jamais. Mais en cet instant, il se rendit compte que c'était trop tard. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il s'était déjà abandonné corps et âme à la mort, et toute la volonté du monde ne suffirait pas à inverser le processus, à contrer l'assaut de volonté du démon-renard en cet instant. Et, sans n'avoir pu déployer le moindre effort, le peu de conscience qu'il lui restait sembla sombrer, comme si brusquement, elle avait détaché ses doigts d'une falaise tombant à pic, et Naruto s'endormit dans les profondeurs de son âme.

En dehors de son esprit, le Renard s'amusait follement avec la troupe d'Anbus. Le jouet semblant être le plus agile parmi eux était Kakashi ; le démon avait donc décidé de le garder pour plus tard, l'assommant le premier contre un arbre en profitant de l'effet de surprise. Depuis tout petit il avait appris à garder le meilleur pour la fin…

Il s'en donnait à cœur joie en se battant contre les shinobis qui lui sautaient dessus, armes en mains, essayant de les planter dans son corps, mettant toutes leur forces dans chaque coup mais, ils devaient bien s'en rendre compte, toutes leur tentatives étaient vaines. Naruto lui ayant laissé un contrôle total sur son corps, il reprenait peu à peu sa taille originelle, écrasant les arbres alentours, ses queues battant l'air furieusement, rasant la forêt l'environnant. Le démon fit un pas en avant, écrasant consciemment un des ninjas de sa patte, sentant le corps se briser et les os craquer sous son poids alors qu'il s'y appuyait plus fortement. Il entendit un hurlement et, baissant légèrement le regard, il vit un des hommes se ruer vers lui, les larmes aux yeux, et sauter vers son membre écrasant le cadavre. L'homme lui planta une longue épée dans sa jambe, provoquant une vive douleur et, d'un mouvement sec, il projeta l'Ambu contre un arbre, l'assommant sous le choc.

D'un coup de croc, il retira la lame de son membre douloureux, et la plaie commença immédiatement à se cicatriser, à se refermer, pour ne laisser qu'une fine cicatrice qui, bientôt, devint invisible pour tout œil non avisé, puis se pencha vers l'homme qui se réveillait difficilement. Voyant le museau du Yokho l'approcher dangereusement, il paniqua et se releva précipitamment pour fuir à toute jambe, s'éloigner au plus vite de la monstruosité. Mais il ne serait pas dit que le Kyuubi laisserait fuir une proie et d'une rapide impulsion, il croqua l'homme qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire deux pas, fauchant le corps en deux et laissant les jambes retomber mollement à terre. Il mâcha lentement la viande tendre qu'il venait d'engouffrer, sentant les os croustiller sous ses dents et le sang couler de façon exquise au fond de sa gorge. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu se régaler d'une de ces proies comme celle qu'il savourait en ce moment, faisant rouler les morceaux de chairs dans sa gueule à l'aide de sa langue avant de les avaler. Un des shinobis profita de ce moment d'inattention pour sauter agilement sur son dos et courir vers sa tête afin de l'attaquer. La bête ne s'en soucia guère et le fit voler au loin d'un coup de queue. Sans bouger d'un pouce de sa position, il pencha sa gueule vers le reste du corps malmené qui commençait à se vider de son sang, laissant une marre rouge apparaître rapidement autour du macchabée, puis attrapa une des jambes entre ses dents et le lança d'un mouvement sec vers le haut, fixa le corps s'arrêter quelques secondes en l'air et amorcer son mouvement de descente, et, quand le cadavre fut en face de lui, il tendit le cou vers l'avant et le goba sans même mastiquer son aliment, comme un enfant ferait avec une sucrerie.

Relevant la tête, il aperçut du coin de l'œil trois shinobis encerclant un pentagone dessiné au sol, marmonnant des imprécations inaudibles pour préparer un jutsu dont il ignorait la nature mais qu'il devinait non bénéfique pour lui.

Sans se presser, il s'approcha d'eux pour leur régler leur compte et mettre fin à la menace mais un autre groupe de trois Anbus sortit de l'ombre pour le charger, manipulant leurs jutsus et les armes en avant.

Rapidement, le démon-renard se rendit compte que ses ennemis l'avaient entouré mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure. D'un bond, il se retrouva face au premier et s'en débarrassa d'un coup de crocs. Reportant son attention sur les deux autres, il esquissa un mouvement de ses queues et les balaya sans même avoir besoin de se mouvoir. Le Yokho reprit son chemin vers les shinobis en plein jutsu mais les deux hommes dont il croyait s'être débarrassé firent quelques pas devant lui pour le distraire pour repartir aussitôt. Jamais Kyuubi ne laissera s'échapper deux mortels ayant osé le narguer de la sorte…

Il mit un peu de temps à les attraper, les ninja filant entre ses pattes tels des lapins courant pour leur vie (êtres dont ils n'étaient pas si éloignés, d'ailleurs…) mais finit par se défaire de ces moucherons gênants.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce court contretemps avait permis aux trois autres Anbus de finir leur jutsu qui se révéla être une technique d'invocation. Un énorme Tigre blanc apparut alors, faisant face au Renard géant. De même taille que Kyuubi, le tigre paraissait plus massif et bien plus musculeux que lui. Mais cette chose ne l'inquiétait guère… Jamais une simple invocation créée par des humains, de simples mortels, ne vaudrait un jour un véritable démon.

Les deux mammifères se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, griffes et crocs en avant. Les coups furent violents, sauvages, brutaux. Le combat était titanesque, effrayant pour tous les spectateurs, humains ou animaux. Ces derniers essayaient de fuir au plus vite, d'échapper, de s'éloigner, afin d'être épargnés, de ne pas recevoir un coup par mégarde. De nombreuses blessures et griffures apparurent sur le poitrail et les flancs des énormes bêtes. Mais, au contraire des blessures que recevait le tigre, celles du renard guérissaient immédiatement, ne laissant aucune trace derrière elles. De plus, le Yokho avait des siècles d'expérience en combat derrière lui et, d'un mouvement souple, il parvint à attraper son adversaire au cou, ses dents traversant l'épaisse couche de fourrure et de muscles, atteignant les vaisseaux de l'artère et les perçant facilement. Le sang ne tarda pas à couler abondamment dans sa gueule et à gicler en tous sens, occasionnant une pluie de sang dans un grand périmètre dans la forêt, laissant les arbres, les animaux qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de fuir où qui avaient préféré se terrer dans leur tanière, et les hommes entièrement rouges. A mesure que le temps s'écoulait, la victime du démon se débattait de moins en moins, se fatigant, faiblissant, puis sa tête commença à tourner, la perte de sang devenant trop importante. Bientôt l'invocation n'eut plus assez de force pour se maintenir dans le monde réel et disparut dans un nuage de fumée, se réfugiant dans son plan d'existence afin de soigner de sa blessure.

Les trois ninjas, qui avaient une confiance totale en leur œuvre, sûrs de sa capacité à se débarrasser de l'adversaire, prirent peur de voir leur création si vite maîtrisée et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou pour essayer de sauver leurs leur peaux. Mais on ne fuit pas un Démon aussi facilement.

Ses blessures infligées par le tigre étant déjà guéries, le Renard s'élança à toute vitesse après ses proies et les goba une par une à mesure qu'il les rattrapait. Il savoura une nouvelle fois la chair humaine qui passait sous ses dents et retourna lentement vers la clairière.

Malgré sa transformation, cette trouée n'avait pas été touchée et les corps de Sasuke et de Kakashi demeuraient intacts.

Il s'installa lentement au bord de l'éclaircie d'arbres et observa les deux hommes.

Son regard se posa d'abord sur le corps du brun et il remarqua l'aura dorée qui l'entourait encore. Il s'en étonna légèrement mais mit rapidement cette pensée de côté, il n'allait quand même pas s'inquiéter pour un cadavre. Il avait ressenti en même temps que Naruto la douleur de sa perte mais ne comprenait pas l'attachement que l'on pouvait éprouver envers un autre être. Un démon ne connaît pas l'Amitié et encore moins l'Amour. Malgré tout il devait s'avouer que le destin du brun l'avait quelque peu attristé… Mais dans un sens, il le remerciait d'être mort vu que cela lui avait permis de reprendre pleinement contrôle du corps du blond.

Il dévia ensuite son attention vers le corps de l'argenté qui reposait assis sous l'arbre où il l'avait abandonné après l'avoir assommé. Le combat contre le tigre n'avait pas été prévu et ses réserves de chakra avaient été légèrement entamées. Le temps que Kakashi se réveille et elles seraient à nouveau pleines. Un sourire tout animal se dessina sur ses babines et il s'étala au sol dans une position suffisamment alerte pour pouvoir se relever immédiatement en cas de danger, avant de poser sa tête sur ses pattes antérieures pour se reposer un minimum, ne lâchant pas le ninja copieur des yeux. Quand sa proie la plus intéressante se réveillerait, le vrai jeu pourrait enfin commencer.

Avant même qu'il ait reprit conscience, qu'il soit en état de réfléchir, de se souvenir, un élancement au crâne d'une force incommensurable se fit sentir et une grimace douloureuse apparut sur ses traits alors qu'un gémissement déchirant s'échappait de ses lèvres. Alors seulement, les souvenirs commencèrent à affluer dans sa tête.

La transformation.

L'attaque surprise de son élève.

Puis rien.

Plus rien.

Horrifié, sans avoir la moindre idée du temps s'étant écoulé depuis, il ouvrit les yeux. Et la vision qui lui apparut, pire encore que tout ce à quoi il s'attendait, le laissa en état de choc.

Sang.

Carnage.

Mort.

Voilà les seuls mots susceptibles de lui venir à l'esprit en ce moment. Mais il n'était pas en état de réfléchir. Il ne l'était plus.

Mais ce moment de léthargie ne dura pas. Bientôt, le désespoir, la haine, la colère affluèrent en lui. Et il les accepta, avec complaisance, ces sentiments qui, bien utilisés, pouvaient être des armes d'une puissance extrême.

D'abord, il se remit sur pied avec vigueur, mouvement qui ne ménagea aucunement ses membres encore endoloris par le choc physique. Ensuite, son regard se focalisa en un point. L'immense corps rouge qui, comme un roi dans son palais, surplombait, régnait sur le chaos l'environnant. L'homme aux yeux gris fixa l'immense bête lui faisant face dans les yeux. Alors même que ses yeux se plongeaient dans les mares rouges sang de son adversaire, un long frisson lui parcourut le dos.

Comme il semblait le mépriser, le regardant de haut de cette manière ! Puis, soudainement, quelque chose sembla changer dans la consistance même de l'air l'entourant. Il devenait oppressant, insupportable, invivable. De la rage. De la haine à l'état pur. Kakashi entoura son corps de ses bras, commençant à frissonner. Puis il eut l'impression que quelque chose voulait s'insinuer dans sa tête, l'attaquer, le submerger, si bien, si fort qu'il fut pris de tremblements. Non ! Il ne voulait pas ! Il ne le laisserait pas ! Toute son énergie se tendit dans cette petite bataille mentale qui lui était imposée. Mais avant même qu'il ne commence à s'épuiser, la force reflua et l'ambiance qui se répandait dans l'air se calma. S'était-il si bien battu ? Mais rien que la vue de l'air joueur que le démon affichait le persuada du contraire, laissant des sueurs froides commencer à apparaître sur tout son corps. Il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance, que toute tentative serait stupide. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de son expérience passée avec cette monstruosité. Kakashi était conscient de son impuissance, se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que brûler de rage et attendre que ça passe.

Que la mort arrive.

Sans peur, dignement.

Avec impatience, même.

Après tout, qu'était la mort face à cette chose qu'il avait devant lui ?

De son côté, le Renard géant regardait se mouvoir le petit être humain. Qu'il était insignifiant face à lui !

Voyant qu'il peinait pour rester debout, avait du mal à se remettre du coup reçu, il en vint à se demander pourquoi il avait décidé de lui laisser la vie un peu plus longtemps que le reste des Anbus.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant le regard fier et sûr de lui du ninja, malgré l'énorme différence de pouvoir qu'il y avait entre eux deux, qu'il se souvint des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à le mettre de côté pour s'en occuper avec une attention toute particulière.  
Il se rappelait encore de l'attitude que le jeune homme affichait déjà la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontré.

Encore gamin, le shinobi aux cheveux gris lui avait déjà tenu tête de ce regard déterminé, faisant face à la mort sans ciller. Cette fierté, ce courage… comme elles l'énervaient ! Cet insecte osait le regarder dans les yeux, lui tenir tête, sans montrer sa peur malgré tout existante… Il l'irritait au plus haut point ! Le renard allait chasser cet air hautain du visage de l'argenté ! Il allait le briser, le faire éclater en sanglots l'obliger à le supplier de le tuer au plus vite.  
Il ne bougea pas, attendant de voir ce que ce misérable cafard allait faire contre lui, lui laissant le premier coup dans ce qui allait être un jeu de mort certaine pour l'humain.

Kakashi fronça des sourcils en voyant que l'animal n'esquissait pas un geste contre lui.  
Pourquoi ne l'attaquait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne le tuait-il pas ?  
Etait-il si faible que le démon ne daignait même pas le prendre en compte ?  
Ne méritait-il même pas l'attention du Renard ?  
Etait-il si insignifiant qu'il ne méritait même pas la Mort de sa part ?  
A la pensée de ceci, Kakashi vit rouge et son Sharingan tournoya méchamment dans son oeil gauche.  
Il ne laisserait jamais personne sous-estimer un Hatake, pas même le plus puissant des démons.

Kyuubi vit le changement dans le regard du shinobi.  
S'était-il enfin décidé à l'attaquer ?  
Le ninja s'élança vers lui, à toute vitesse, mouvant ses mains avec rapidité afin de former des clones. Kakashi savait bien qu'une technique aussi simple, aussi basique, ne suffirait pas pour vaincre le démon, il comptait juste les laisser se battre, espérant ainsi occuper le démon, lui laissant l'occasion de réfléchir, aussi rapidement que possible, à la façon de battre l'immensité face à lui. Aussitôt les signes formés, trois personnages identiques à lui-même apparurent, s'élançant immédiatement sur la bête.

Celui-ci regarda avec amusement les copies-de-cafard s'avancer vers lui. Pensait-il vraiment que ceux-ci allaient le distraire ? Un air carnassier se dessina sur sa face. D'un mouvement de patte, il écrasa les clones qui s'élançaient vers lui et se plaça juste devant sa proie.

Kakashi avala difficilement sa salive. Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Il n'avait pas la force de se battre.

N'en avait pas le courage non plus. Qui aurait le courage de se dresser face à un adversaire tel que celui-là, cette abomination, cette concentration de pouvoir ?

Son esprit se vida d'un seul coup plus rien ne subsista dans sa conscience qu'une formidable envie de vivre, de résister au destin qu'il connaîtrait s'il restait ainsi devant son ennemi, ennemi inatteignable pour lui. D'un mouvement rapide, l'homme aux cheveux argentés se retourna pour s'enfuir au plus vite, aussi rapidement que ses jambes le pouvaient, jusqu'à la fatigue, jusqu'à l'épuisement si c'était nécessaire, sans autre but précis que la survie en soi.

Le Renard, toujours avec le même regard qu'auparavant, n'eut aucune peine à le poursuivre, presque à pas lents, heureux d'enfin pouvoir commencer à jouer avec le cafard effrayé. L'odeur de la peur qu'il répandait derrière lui emplissait le museau d'une manière exquise. Ce dernier regardait en tous sens, cherchant avec la force du désespoir un endroit où se cacher. Mais rien ne venait, il n'y avait qu'arbres, hauts avec de larges troncs mais ô combien fragiles face à l'imposant démon ! Il lui semblait qu'il tournait en rond dans cette sombre forêt, comme si ses pas étaient guidés, non pas par son cerveau mais par celui de la bête qui le suivait lentement. Sa fuite fut coupée par une falaise se dressant devant lui, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'en suivre le contour, ne pouvant perdre de temps à l'escalader. Soudain, ses yeux se posèrent sur une haute et large fissure zébrant la paroi rocheuse vers laquelle il se dirigea au plus vite et s'y glissa, le plus profondément possible. En la parcourant, il constata qu'elle était beaucoup plus profonde qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Puis, quelque chose masqua la lumière qui provenait de l'entrée de sa cachette. La forme impressionnante du démon se trouvait devant l'ouverture, bloquant les rayons du soleil qui ne lui parvenaient plus.

Il le vit insérer une patte dans la fente et la glisser tout du long, allant jusqu'à le frôler. Dans les yeux de l'animal brillait une lueur sadique qui le fit frissonner. A chaque aller-retour du membre griffu, l'anxiété se faisait plus présente sur le visage de l'Ambu, tordant ses traits en une grimace amère. Les mouvements du Renard se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, semblant à chaque seconde plus frustrés que la précédente. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne perde patience et s'enrage. Un long hurlement bestial déchira les tympans du ninja juste avant qu'une flamboyante lumière rouge ne vienne frapper sa cornée, l'aveuglant totalement. Une violente explosion retentit ensuite. Et toute la montagne se mit à trembler.

Allait-elle s'effondrer, l'écrasant de ses lourds débris, brisant ses os et écrabouillant ses entrailles, le tuant sur le coup ? Aurait-il droit à une mort plus douce que celle de mourir entre les mâchoires du Yohko ?

Puis, soudainement, il n'y eut plus rien autour de lui. Plus de fissure, plus de montagne, plus de roche dure pour le protéger. Rien d'autre que le Yohko, son aveuglante lumière rouge… et son aura.

Opressante.

Suffocante.

Il tomba à genoux. Le pouvoir de Kyuubi le plaquait à terre, s'insinuant dans son cerveau, le contraignant à ne pas bouger alors même qu'il voyait l'imposant Renard s'avancer vers lui, pas à pas. Il ne trouvait même plus la force de ne serait-ce qu'essayer de penser à se battre, à contre-attaquer.

Et les souvenirs revinrent.

Toujours les mêmes. Ces cauchemars… Ce sang, ce carnage… Il se prit la tête entre les mains en poussant un gémissement désespéré, essayant de repousser au loin ces pensées qui le torturaient. Mais cela ne servait à rien, son esprit était déjà englué de ces images de combat, de meurtre, de mort.

Il se roula en boule à terre, sa tête encerclée de ses mains, ses ongles griffant ses tempes comme y extraire ses pensées. Il ne faisait même plus attention au Renard juste à côté de lui, qui le dominait de sa grandeur et le regardait se débattre contre son propre cerveau avec un sourire méprisant sur les babines.

Bientôt. Bientôt son regard sera vide de cette lueur de défi si agaçante. Bientôt, il ne sera plus qu'une carcasse vide. Bientôt sa proie sera brisée comme il le voulait…

**A SUIVRE… **

Naruto : 7 mois pour écrire ça ??? Oo

Babel : _regarde au loin et sifflote_

Vy : Pas ma faute… _regard vers Babel_

Babel : Insinuerais-tu que c'est la mienne !?! è.é

Vy : Je n'ai pas dit ça…

Babel : C'est pas ma faute si on s'est pas vu pendant les vacances, que nos ordis respectifs ont joués leurs malins et que les partiels et autres contrôles se sont ajoutés à la liste des problèmes !!!

Vy : … C'est vrai…

Babel : _se tourne vers les lecteurs et se penche respectueusement _Nous sommes vraiment désolées du temps que nous avons mis à écrire ce chapitre.

Vy : …

Sasuke : En plus, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose dans ce chapitre…

Babel : Toi, t'es mort, alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là !?!

Sasuke : Tu crois quand même pas que j'allais rester dans la flaque de ketchup là bas.

Babel : v.v Sasuke, tu gâches tous les effets dramatiques là…

Sasuke : Mais après, ça sèches et ça colle et c'est une vraie merde à nettoyer sur les vêtements !!!

Vy : Si on te dit de rester la journée entière dans une flaque de ketchup, tu restes la journée entière dans une flaque de ketchup, okay !!!!_ regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-même-les-morts-vivants _

Sasuke : _frissonne de peur_ Okay, okay, j'y retourne…

Vy : _sourire triomphant_

Babel : _regard vers Vy_ Y'a pas, je préfère être ton alliée que ton ennemie…


End file.
